nunca digas nunca
by ninalove
Summary: nanoha , teana y carim , son unas chicas bastantes normales y comunes , solo que tienen un detalle , no les agrada los reggaetoneros , pero lo que ellas no saben es que van a tener que pasar mucho tiempo con tres de ellos (no soy buena resumiendo D:). nanohaxfate , carimxhayate y teanaxsubaru
1. día estraño

Extraño día 1

-¡hayateeeee, levántate! ¨gritaba una rubia de ojos rojos, mientras jaloneaba a una castaña que dormía como tronco *

-mmm ñaa…..5 minutos más ¨decía la castaña aun dormida¨

-¡hayate! ¨gritaba la rubia¨

-ash fate… ok ya me cambio *dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba perezosamente*- y subaru... ¿Ya está lista?

-sí, nos está esperando abajo... Solo faltas tú ¨dijo fate¨

-mmm… ¡cómo es posible que nosotras vallamos a la universidad! ¨reclamaba hayate mientras se cambiaba ropa¨

-ajaj, No alegues tanto, El dinero no dura mucho ¨dijo fate mientras se reía de su amiga¨

-¡ash! , pero si estamos nadando en billetes ¨reclamaba¨

H: ¨_hola mi nombre es hayate yagami tengo 22 años, soy de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules, estatura mediana y soy súper sexy (ajaj…. Ok no .-. .. Solo un poquis xD). Vivo con mis amigas fate y subaru en el hotel Premium lock (cada una de nosotras tenemos nuestros departamentos pero ha beses decidimos dormir solo en uno ya que son muy grandes). fate testarossa harlaonw , es de cabello rubio , ojos rojos y de estatura alta y muy guapa , y subaru nakajima , es de cabello purpura , ojos verdes y estatura mediana y también es muy bonita , todas de la misma edad , nosotras 3 somos cantantes de reggaetón o éramos , ya que nos retiramos porque vamos a ir a la universidad ( aunque ahora solo es nuestro hobby) , nosotras somos multi millonarias , pero para mí desgracia tenemos que ir a un sitio llamado universidad …_¨

¨luego de que hayate se cambiara_, _bajaron para encontrase con subaru que estaba apoyada en su Ferrari último modelo , era de color tenía uno negro ( files/thumbs/preview/12/122877_ferrari-concept-black_ ) y hayate uno amarillo( . /-YosKg5QUYJ8/UcI0W2uo3bI/AAAAAAAAA7Q/pJOSSPBtOVI/s1600/Lamborghini-Aventador_LP720-4_50th_Anniversary_2013_1280x960_wallpaper_ )

-¡por fin! ¨grito subaru¨- ya me asia anciana de tanto esperar

-ajaja no exageres, si no fue tanto ¨decía hayate riendo¨

-estuvo como 20 minutos mirándose a espejo y asiendo poses raras ¨decía fate riéndose de su amiga¨

-jajajaja ¨reía subaru¨

-¡ya dejen de reírse! ¨reclamo hayate¨- mejor vamos que vamos a llegar tarde

-y tu desde cuándo tan responsable ¨dijo fate divertida, hayate ignoro el comentario y se subió a su auto, fate y subaru hicieron lo mismo¨

¨mientras manejaban hacia la universidad, ellas empezaron hablar ya que los autos tenían un comunicador instalado donde podían hablar entre todas¨

-¡fate, subaru, una carrera! ¨grito hayate¨

-jaaa... ¿Estás loca .-? ¨rio subaru¨

-acaso no te acuerdas de la última carrera ¨dijo fate¨

-mm no , ¿Qué paso? ¨dijo hayate sonriendo para sí misma¨

-¡como que , ¿qué paso?! , ¡Casi nos meten presa , nos quitan las licencias y…y..!¨grito subaru que por alguna razón no podía continuar¨

-¿y? ¨hayate sabía perfectamente porque no podía continuar , pero quiso molestarla¨

-una loca maniática se obsesiono conmigo ¨dijo subaru recordando a la chica que la acosaba provocándole un escalofrió¨

-pufjajaja ¨se empezaron a reír fate y hayate¨

-jajajaj quería violarte ¨se burlaba hayate¨

-jajajaj si ¨afirmo fate¨

-vamos chica no fue divertido .. Al menos no para mi quede con un trauma ¨decía subaru¨

-jaja ok ya no me rio, porque también he sido acosada y no es agradable (-_-) ¨dijo fate, por otro lado hayate no paraba de reírse¨

-hayateee…¨reclamo subaru¨

-ajajaa ok ok ya , ya no me rio ¨decía hayate intentando controlarse¨

-nanoha despierta ¨decía una rubia a su amiga¨

-mm..Déjame ¨decía la pelirroja dormida¨

-carim , déjame yo intento ¨dijo una chica de ojos azules y pelo naranjo que se acercó a su amiga¨

-¡payaso asesino! ¨grito haciendo que esta saliera disparada de la cama¨

-¡qué , que , donde , donde! ¨gritaba la peli-roja mientras se ponía en posición de pelea¨

.pufajajajajaj ¨reían sus amigas¨

-mou..teana , carim son muy malas ¨reprochaba con sus mejillas infladas¨

-ajajaj lo siento no pude evitarlo , además no te levantabas ¨decía teana secándose las lágrimas de tanto reírse¨

-pero no era necesario usar mi fobia para levantarme ¨seguía reprochando¨

-jaja… nanoha ya perdónanos ¨decía carim¨

-si amiga nunca más ¨decía teana intentando no reírse¨

-emmm.. ok perdonadas….por cierto que hora es? ¨pregunto¨

-faltan 20 minutos para que empiecen las clases ¨decía carim muy calmadamente¨

-¡QUE! ¨grito¨-¡vamos a llegar tarde! ¨gritaba mientras se iba corriendo a cambiar¨

N:¨_hola mi nombre es nanoha takamachi tengo 20 años , ojos azules , cabello pelirrojo y soy de estatura mediana , vivo con mis amigas, teana lanster , tiene la misma edad que yo , es un poco más alta que yo tiene el pelo naranjo y ojos azules y carim gracia , tiene la misma edad que nosotras , cabello rubio , ojos azules y tiene la misma estatura que yo . Nosotras tres pagamos el hotel donde nos hospedamos ya que nos tuvimos que trasladar a estudiar aquí el año pasado y desde entonces se nos ha hecho bastante difícil¨_

-¡listo vámonos! ¨grito agarrando su mochila para luego salir corriendo¨

-¡nanoha espéranos! ¨gritaron las chicas que corrían detrás de su amiga¨

-¡nanoha si solo estamos a dos cuadras de la universidad , no corras tan rápido! ¨gritaban carim y teana que corrían detrás de su amiga que al escuchar eso ultimo paro¨

-nyahaha , tienes razón ¨decía nanoha riéndose de sí misma¨

¨en ese mismo instante fate , subaru y hayate estaban llegando a la universidad, hayate como siempre iba un poco más rápido . Nanoha , carim y teana y to chic s que están allí se quedaron mirando los autos que acababan de pasar , demasiado lujosos para ell s ¨

-¡nanoha apura que solo faltan 9 minutos y el profe se va a enojar! ¨grito teana¨

-¡ha! Verdad ¨dijo nanoha para luego empezar a correr¨-¡apuren!

-ash , no me gusta correr ¨reclamaba carim mientras comenzaban a correr¨

¨les tomo 5 minutos en llegar a la universidad , llegaron justo a tiempo al salón , se fueron a sus puestos saludaron y se sentaron¨

-uff eso estuvo cerca ¨dijo nanoha¨

-sí , casi no lo logramos ¨dijo carim que estaba sentada alado de ella junto con teana¨

-hubiera sido mala suerte comenzar el segundo semestre atrasadas ¨dijo teana¨

-chicos ¨dijo el profesor¨- hoy tendremos 3 alumnas nuevas ¨dijo llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes¨–adelante , pueden pasar ¨dijo haciendo que tres chicas entraran asiendo que el salón entero chillara menos nanoha , carim y teana¨

-hola mi nombre es fate testarossa harlaonw ¨dijo fate sonriendo¨

-el mío es subaru nakajima ¨dijo sonriendo igual que fate¨

-y yo me llamo hayate yagami ¨dijo al igual que sus amigas¨

¨todas las chicas y chicos sabían perfectamente quienes eran y empezaron a susurra y murmurar cosas¨

-¡cállense! ¨grito el profesor haciendo que todos se callaran , el profesor izo sentar a las nuevas alumnas para luego comenzar su clase¨

-fate, que bonita es ¨dijo una chica que estaba al frente de nanoha , carim y teana¨

-disculpa ¨dijo nanoha¨-¿cómo es que todos saben quiénes son?¨pregunto nanoha¨

-¿¡cómo!? ¿¡No sabes quienes son!? ¨dijo la chica muy sorprendida¨

-yo tampoco sé quiénes son ¨dijo carim¨

-ni yo ¨dijo teana¨

-ellas eran unas cantantes de reggaetón , muy famosas … pero se retiraron hace 1año pero todavía se sigue escuchando sus canciones y son muy guapas ¨decía la chica con cara de enamorada¨

-¿reggaetón?¨dijo nanoha¨

-¿acaso nunca han escuchado una de sus canciones?¨pregunto la chica¨

-nyahaha nosotras no escuchamos mucho reggaetón ¨dijo nanoha riendo nerviosamente por la mirada de la chica , a nanoha no le agradaban mucho lo regatonearos ya que siempre son muy odiosos ,según ella¨

-¡señorita takamachi! ¨grito el profesor¨

-¡que! ¨grito parándose de golpe por el susto¨

-como que , que , deje de hablar ¨dijo haciendo que todo el curso estallara en risas , fate por otro lado se le quedo mirando a la pelirroja que reía muy avergonzada _linda_ pensó , luego de eso la clase se pasó volando. Nanoha , carim y teana , que al contrario de todos , no les llamaba para nada la atención las chicas nuevas ya que a ellas nunca le agradaron lo reggaetones¨

-¡rin rin! ¨sonó la campana de descanso¨

-bueno alumnos pueden salir! ¨dijo el profesor asiendo que todos de la clase salieran¨ - menos ustedes ¨dijo señalando a carim , teana y nanoha que se quedaron mirando con una cara de "que hicimos"¨

-¿si , profesor? ¨dijo carim nerviosa por lo que le fuera a decir¨

-ajajaja ¨se rio el¨-no me miren así que no voy a hacerles nada malo ¨dijo el¨ -solo quería pedirles un favor

-nyahaha , y de que se trataría ese favor ¨pregunto nanoha¨

-no es mucho , solo quería pedirles que punieran al día a las nuevas , claro que recibirán una recompensa , aprobaran mi ramo ¨dijo el profesor¨

-mm..

-¡sí! ¨grito nanoha que era la que estaba repitiendo ese ramo ya que solo en ese le iba mal¨

-¡perfecto! ¨dijo el profesor sonriendo , carim y teana quedaron mirando a nanoha con cara de "¬¬" ¨-pueden retirarse ¨dijo el profesor¨

[al salir del salón]

-nanoha , nosotras no dijimos que si ¨decía carim¨

-nyahaha , lo siento es que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así , sabes que estoy repitiendo ese ramo ¨dijo nanoha disculpándose¨

-(suspiro)-no tienes remedio ¨dijo teana negando con la cabeza¨-ni modo tendremos que ayudar a unas…¡nanoha! ¨grito de la nada¨

-¿qué? ¨pregunto extrañada por el grito de su amiga¨

-¡como que, ¿Qué?, vamos a ayudar a unas reggaetoneras! ¨grito teana , ella a diferencia de sus amigas , ODIABA los reggaetoneros¨

-¡que! ¨grito nanoha¨

-no me digas que se te olvido ¨dijo carim con un tic en el ojo¨-por eso te digo que pienses antes de actuar o decidir algo ¨dijo carim , aunque a ella tampoco le agradan lo reggaetoneros , su amiga ya había metido la pata¨

-¡nanohaaaaaaaaaa! ¨grito teana furiosa¨

-¡teana cálmate…..no por favor …PERDONN!


	2. día estraño 2

Extraño día 1-2

* * *

¨fate, hayate y subaru se encontraban en el patio rodeadas por todos los alumnos, mientras nanoha, teana y carim la buscaban para darles la información¨

-¡donde se metieron! ¨grito teana¨

-emmm teana, están allí ^.^! ¨dijo carim señalando a un montón de alumnos¨

-nyahah , vengan vallamos ¨dijo nanoha mientras se acercaban asía las ex reggaetoneras , fate estaba hablando con 3 chicas a la vez muy coqueta , subaru solo hablaba con 2 y hayate con 5 (_las más coqueta de todas_) mientras todas las demás la rodeaban¨

-son demasiando casanovas ¨dijo teana frunciendo el ceño¨

-y muy coquetas *agrego carim sorprendida mientras levantaba una ceja*

-nyahaha chicas ¨rió nanoha nerviosa¨ - cambien la cara, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea ¨dijo nanoha, haciendo que las otras intentaran "disimular" con una sonrisa, porque ya habían llegado donde ellas ¨

-emm disculpen ¨nanoha fue la primera en hablar, haciendo que todas las chicas voltearon a ver fijamente poniéndola muy nerviosa, fate se dio cuenta que era la misma chica del salón la cual no podía dejar de mirar , carim al ver el estado de su amiga decidió ayudarla¨

-nosotras tenemos que darle una información a ustedes 3 ¨dijo mientras miraba a las 3 chicas que tenia al frente , estas pidieron a los demás chicas que si se podían retirar , dejándolas solas con ella¨

-pero porque tan seria , linda ¨dijo hayate mientras le guiñaba el ojo , cosa que no le agrado para nada a carim , pero decidió ignorarla¨-_¡me ignora! _¨penso¨

-el profesor nos pidió que les ayudaramos a ponerlas al día con las materias ¨continuo carim ignorando a hayate¨

-ooh muchas gracias ¨dijo fate¨-eso seria de gran ayuda ¨decía mientras sonreía encantadora mente ¨

-¿cuando empezamos? ¨pregunto subaru¨

-cuando se les de las ganas ¨dijo teana molesta ,ella era la que estaba mas molesta de todas , subaru estaba muy sorprendida nunca le habían respondido así¨

-hehehe ^.^! ¨rio nanoha mientras le pegaba un codazo disimulado a teana¨-les parece si nos juntamos mañana , a la salida ¨dijo nanoha , fate por otro lado no dejaba de mirarla¨

-perfecto ¨dijo fate mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos , haciéndola sentir nerviosa¨

-bueno hasta mañana ¨dijo carim que empezó a caminar seguida por teana¨

-ha..hasta lu…luego *se despidió nanoha torpemente de fate que solo de dedico una de sus sonrisas encantadoras*

-¡me ignoro! ¨grito hayate una ves que se fueron¨-¡a mi nadie me ignora!

-jaajaj , para todo hay una primera ves ¨dijo subaru , recordando el la forma que le había hablado teana¨

-pues a mi me parecieron muy lindas ¨dijo fate¨

-jaaaa "lindas" , me suena a manada ¨dijo hayate¨-mejor dicho te pareció "linda" ¨dijo recarcando la ultima palabra¨

-no se de que hablas ¨dijo fate asiéndose la desentendida¨

-aa por favor casi te la comes con la mirada ¨dijo hayate divertida¨

-ajjaa si ¨afirmo subaru¨

-subaru de que parte estas ¨dijo reprochando¨

-jajaja pero hayate hay que admitir que si son lindas ¨dijo subaru dándole a entender que estaba de su parte¨

-si , bueno , si son lindas …¡pero me ignoro! ¨dijo picada¨

-ajaj esto va a estar divertido ¨rió subaru junto con fate¨

¨mientras tanto nanoha , carim y teana caminaban por los pasillos¨

-nanoha ¿fue mi imaginación o esa chica te puso nerviosa? ¨pregunto carim haciendo que esta la quedara mirando¨

-nyahaha fue tu imaginación , como crees que me pondría nerviosa por unas reggaetoneras ¨dijo¨-_¡si nanoha , porque te pusiste nerviosa!_ ¨se reclamo¨

-_me refería a "una" reggaetonera_ ¨dijo carim en su mente , pero no decidió darle mas vueltas al asunto¨

-¡aagrr! ¨decía teana¨-que paja me da ¨dijo de mala gana¨

¨las chicas decidieron ir al salón ya que pronto sonaría la campana, de camino a su sala se encontraron de nuevo con las reggaetoneras¨

-_osea … que onda , si las acabamos de dejar por aya , ¿tienen superpoderes o que? _¨fueron los pensamientos de carim al encontrarse nuevamente con las reggaetoneras¨

-hola… de nuevo ¨dijo fate sonriendo mientras levantaba la mano en modo de saludo y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja¨

-hola *respondió nanoha , tratando de no mirarla*-_porque su endemoniada mirada me pone así … ¡por favor nanoha! .. ¡es una reggaetonera , es odiosa , sinvergüenza y bonita…¿¡bonita!? …..¡por un demo..*_

-hola ¨dijo subaru hacia todas ( haciendo que nanoha saliera de sus pensamiento ) mientras sonreía y miraba a teana que tenia una cara de fastidio , subaru no entendía porque aquellas chicas eran tan frías y serias solo con ellas ¨

-hola presiosa ¨dijo hayate sonriendo hacia carim¨

-no me llames "preciosa" ¨dijo carim cortante¨

-¿y como quieres que te llame? ¨pregunto hayate divertida y burlona¨-si eso es lo que eres , muy hermosa ¨dijo hayate , todas quedaron sin habla ..por unos segundos¨

-¿¡_pero que coño , a esta chica le encanta coquetearme o que!?-_para ti solo carim ¨dijo carim lo mas seria que pudo, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos¨

-ok c-a-r-i.-m *dijo casi deletreando su nombre*-_que odiosa…. y bonita _*pensó hayate*

-nyahah vamos chicas mejor entremos *dijo nanoha por lo tenso que se estaba poniendo el ambiente entre carim y hayate , teana y carim siguieron a nanoha dentro del salón , dejando a las reggaetoneras solas a fuera que decidieron irse sin decir nada y muy confundidas , ni siquiera conocían a estas chicas para que las trataran de esa manera*

[dentro del salón]

-chicas , saben no creo que tengamos que ser así con ellas , no nos han hecho nada malo ¨dijo nanoha¨- además tendremos que estar barias semanas con ellas

-creo que tienes razón … ¡pero no soporto a las chicas tan coquetas como ellas! ¨grito carim¨

-miren chicas , yo no tendría nada contra los reggaetoneros si no fueran tan odiosos ¨dijo nanoha¨-_creo_-pero no hay motivos para tratarlas así.. ¨dijo nanoha¨

-ok tienes razón ¨dijo carim¨ - ¡pero como me siga coqueteando esa chica …. No respondo! ¨dijo carim recordando a hayate¨

-ustedes saben que yo NUNCA , podre convivir con uno de ellos ¨dijo teana llamando la atención de sus amigas¨

-ya lo había pensado ¨dijo nanoha¨- pero tienes que tratar …. Como lo va a ser carim *dijo mirando a carim la cual solo asintió con la cabeza*¨

-(suspirando)- lo intentare

-¡genial! ¨grito nanoha mientras sonreia¨

¡RIN RIN! ¨timbre¨

¨ los alumnos entraron al salón , las clase se paso rápido . fate miraba a nanoha de ves en cuando , hayate estaba echada en su escritorio y subaru escribía lo que estaba en el pizarrón , nanoha por otro lado no entendía la razón por la cual se ponía nerviosa cada ves que fate la miraba , carim estaba conversando con teana y con su compañera de al frente¨

-teana, mira , desde ya ase rato subaru te ha estado mirando ¨dijo una chica que estaba al lado de ella , se podía notar el tono de emoción en su voz . teana volteo y efectivamente subaru la estaba mirando…¨

*rin rin**toco el timbre del almuerzo , todos se empezaron a retirar , menos las chicas , carim estaba escribiendo lo que le faltaba , nanoha estaba buscando algo en su bolso y teana paresia perdida en aquellos ojos verde que la miraban , subaru por otro lado tubo que romper el contacto ya que fate empezó a hablarle*

-_ok , ok , veamos, solo la estaba mirando nada mas … osea ella me miro primero y yo solo le seguí el juego … si eso es ….¿verdad teana?_¨teana paresia tener una lucha interna , se le notaba por la cara que tenia¨

¨carim por otro lado seguía escribiendo¨-_esto me pasa por andar conversando en clases _¨se reclamaba mentalmente¨-_hola _*dijo alguien susurrándole en el odio por detrás , esta salto de la silla por el susto¨ -¡por un demonio , estas loca! ¨grito carim haciendo que todas la miraban¨

-hay , casi me dejas sorda ¨dijo hayate sobándose los oídos , fate por otro lado miraba la escena con una cara de "_hay hayate , nunca cambias" , _subaru oprimia sus labios para no estallar en risas , nanoha y teana miraban a su amiga muy nerviosa por lo esta fuera hacer¨-¿Por qué siempre estas tan enojada? ¨pregunto hayate¨- y no solo tu , tus amigas también y lo que me llama la atención es que es solo con nosotras , resien llevamos un día aquí y ustedes nos tratan como si fuéramos sus peores enemigas ¨dijo , fate y subaru se acercaron a hayate ya que también querían escuchar la respuesta¨

-bueno.. ¨la que hablo fue nanoha¨ -lo que pasa es que , tenemos una muy mala experiencia con lo reggaetoneros y bueno al saber que ustedes eran reggatenoras las juzgamos mal y por eso… queríamos pedirle disculpas …. ¿Verdad chicas?

-si lo sentimos ¨dijo carim¨ -..pero te lo advierto castaña ¨dijo apuntándola con el dedo¨ - deja de coquetearme porque no soy como las demás ¨dijo seria para luego sonreír un poco , dejando a una hayate muy sorprendida y con una sonrisa en su cara

-yo..igual lo siento ¨dijo teana , ok eso nadie se lo esperaba , subaru estaba muy sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de teana , despertó su curiosidad¨

-esta bien , esta bien aceptamos sus disculpas ¨dijo hayate despreocupada¨ - estamos un poco acostumbradas ya .. siempre nos tienen envidia porque somos muy sexys ¨decia mientras le guiñaba el ojo a todas¨

-aamm hayate hazle un favor a la humanidad y cállate *dijo subaru acercándose donde estaba ella*

-deberías de hacerle caso a tu amiga ¨dijo carim refiriéndose a subaru¨

-y tu deberías de dejar de ser tan amargada ¨le dijo hayate¨

-lo seria si dejaras de coquetearme ¨le respondió¨

-chicas .. por favor *decía nanoha*- cálmense

-hayate deja de molestar a carim …. No es para ti .. ¨dijo fate¨

-ja ,ni que la quisiera para mi ¨respondió hayate¨

-jaa jaa algo como eso NUNCA sucedería ¨dijo carim¨

-saben , me aburrieron .. nos podemos ir ¨dijo teana¨-ademas tengo hambre

-si , tienes razón ¨dijo carim ignorando a hayate¨-vamos a almorzar que yo también tengo hambre ¨dijo mientras metia y guardaba las cosas en su bolso¨

-hayate , subaru , vamonos ¨dijo fate mientras se dirigían a la puerta¨

¨las chicas le obedecieron y le siguieron pero ¨-¡oigan! ¨grito nanoha¨-¿no quieren almorzar con nosotras .. digo para conocernos mejor? ¨sus amigas la quedaran mirando con una mirada asesina ¨

-_perdiste un tornillo o que _¨dijo carim lo suficiente bajo como para que nadie la escuchara¨¨

¨fate que ya estaba llegando a la puerta , paro en seco y volteo mientras sonrreia¨-sera todo un placer-_mejor para mi _¨pensaba¨

-no hay problemas de mi parte ¨dijo subaru , la cual estaba bastante feliz por la propuesta , pero lo disimulaba bien ,le llamaba mucho la atención teana y quería conocer mas de ella , su personalidad , sus gustos , todo¨ –_quiero ser su amiga _¨pensaba¨

-de mi parte tampoco ¨dijo hayate¨-_así podre molestar a la rubia ¨_pensaba mientras sonreía internamente¨-ooh pero parece ser que tus amigas no quieren ¨añadio al ver al cara de sus amigas¨

-no te preocupes ¨dijo carim mientras "sonreía felizmente" ¨-no hay problema

-si , ya da igual , solo quiero comer...muero de hambre ¨dijo teana un tanto infantil ,cosa que causo gracia a subaru haciendo que sonriera , teana que se dio cuenta de su actitud y de que subaru la miraba , se sonrojo ¨- ¡ya vámonos quieren! ¨dijo caminando hacia el pasillo¨

*cuando las chicas salieron del salón con las reggaetoneras todas se les quedaron mirando , todos .. bueno casi todos sabían que a nanoha , carim y teana no les agradaba los reggaetoneros y verlas salir juntas les sorprendió bastante¨

-¡nanoha! ¨grito alguien¨

-hay , es el hurón ¨dijo carim con una cara de fastidio¨

-yuuno , hola ¨dijo nanoha , el chico se le acerco y la abrazo como si el mundo dependiera de ello , fate por otro lado miraba muy seria la escena ¨-yuuno …me es..estas ..no puedo..respirar ¨dijo mientras intentaba zafarse¨

-¡ya hur..digo yuuno , deja ami amiga! ¨dijo teana mientras los separaba¨

-jejej lo siento ¨rió en chico que se habia separado de ella pero.. no había soltado su mano ¨

-_uuuh parece que tienes competencia ¨_dijo hayate al oído de fate , la cual un poco fastidiada solo respondió con un codazo¨

-nanoha , quería invitarte a almorzar con migo ¨dijo el chico muy contento e entusiasmado¨

-yo .. mm no creo , ya me.. digo nos comprometimos con ellas ¨dijo mirando hacia donde estaba fate ,fate al ver que nanoha le miraba solo le sonrió logrando que nanoha se sonrojara cosa que no paso desapercibido para yuuno que solo la miraba con asco y fastido¨

-nanoha no sabia que te juntabas con reggaetoneros ¨hablo con cierto desprecio¨ -pero bueno , no te preocupes , otro día será ¨dijo sonriendole a nanoha¨-nos vemos ¨dijo dándole un beso en la mano , nanoha solo sonrió ante el gesto del chico , este se fue por donde vino ¨

-hay nanoha , no te hostiga , es muy odioso¨dijo carim¨

-si y también bien feo , para ti ¨dijo teana haciendo un gesto de asco¨

-chicas no sean malas , además solo es un amigo ¨dijo nanoha¨-bueno ya vamonos ¨dijo mientras en pesaba a caminar hacia el comedor¨

-nanoha , ¿a ti te gusta yuuno? ¨pregunto subaru por curiosidad¨

-nyahaha no ¨respondió¨

-nanoha no quiere a yuuno , el la quiere a ella ¨dijo teana que había escuchado la pregunta¨

-y porque no lo rechazas si no te gusta ¨volvio a preguntar¨

-uff no tienes idea de cuantas beses lo ha rechazado ¨carim se metio a la combersacion¨ -pero es que es muy insistente

-jaaa se parece a hayate ¨dijo fate , que escuchaba todo, logro hacer reír a todas¨

-oyeee , no me compares con alguien mas , yo soy única ¨dijo con una sonrisa un tanto egosentrica¨

¨se la pasaron así todo el camino hacia el comedor , nanoha , carim y teana se dieron cuenta de que estas chicas eran bastante divertidas y no parecían ser malas personas ¨

-bueno que vamos a comer ¨dijo subaru una ves que llegaron al comedor¨-pidan lo que quieran , nosotras invitamos ¨dijo sonrriedo¨

-¿que es lo que quieres comer? ¨le pregunto fate a nanoha con una sonrisa¨

-_me gusta su sonrisa, me pregunto si será igual para todas …. ¡hay , no , no no , por un demonio nanoha no puedes! _¨pensaba nanoha , que al parecer no había escuchado la pregunta¨

-nanoha ¨dijo nuevamente fate¨

-ah? ¨dijo algo perdida¨

-que ,¿Qué quieres comer? ¨pregunto nuevamente divertida ¨

-jajajaja fate , sabes , nanoha come mas que un león ¨dijo carim haciendo sonrojar a su amiga de vergüenza¨

-¡carim! ¨grito nanoha roja como un tomate , fate por otro lado estaba muy divertida por la situacion¨

-bueno bueno da igual ¨dijo hayate¨-y tu ¨dirijiendose a carim¨-¿Qué quieres comer? ¨le pregunto¨

-yo mmmmn, pues arroz frito ¨dijo carim muy felizmente y tiernamente, por un momento se había olvidado de era hayate con la que estaba hablando y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de como le había hablado , por otro lado hayate solo sonrió triunfante¨-_¡carajos!, carim no te pongas así_ ¨se recrimino¨

-yo igual ¨dijo nanoha , sacándola de sus pensamientos¨

-¿y tu teana? ¨pregunto subaru¨

-lo mismo ¨dijo un tanto seca , lo cual subaru solo sonrió haciendo que teana se sonrojara¨-_ ok es un echo, hoy has estado bastante rara ….demaciado ¿¡que te sucede teana!? _¨peleaba internamente , mientras las chicas se fueron a comprar los pedidos¨

* * *

aqui el 2 capitulo .-. ….. no el 1-2 xS … bueno espero le ayas gustado ñ.ñ/ , nos vemos

Critiquen , comenten, todo es bienvenido ( sean amables) xD


	3. día entraño 3

Extraño día 1-3.

* * *

¨mientras las reggaetoneras fueron a comprar , las chicas se sentaron a conversar mientras esperaban¨

-no parecen malas personas ¨dijo nanoha¨

-sí , tienes razón ¨dijo carim¨-tienen su lado divertido… pero aun no me convencen

-y tu ¿qué opinas teana? ¨pregunto nanoha¨

-eeem sí , no son tan malas ¨dijo sin interés¨

-¡pueden tomarse una foto con nosotras! ¨se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaban ellas , las chicas se voltearon a ver , había varias chicas y algunos chicos rodeando a las reggaetoneras que solo sonreían¨

-claro hermosas como quieran ¨dijo hayate sonriéndoles a todas¨

-¡waay , genial! ¨grito la otra chica , lanzándose al cuello de fate , esta solo le sonreía¨

-bueno , rápido , ¿sí? ¨dijo subaru "sonriendo" , la cual estaba agarrada del cuello de dos chicas que al parecer no tenían propósito de soltarla¨

-¡ok! ¨gritaron todas , las chicas se acomodaron para quedar los más cerca posibles de las reggaetoneras, se tomaron la foto y luego se fueron muy contentas , por otra parte nanoha , carim y teana solo las miraban ,estas no se dieron cuenta , solo fueron al negocio y compraron la comida¨

-¡volvimos! ¨grito hayate una vez que regresaron¨

-no me digas ¨dijo carim con sarcasmo¨-ni lo note ¨volvió a decir¨

-mami , que violencia ¨dijo hayate¨-yo que arriesgue mi vida por traerte tu plato de comida ¨decía dramáticamente¨

-ya oye , dale su plato, quieres ¨dijo fate al mismo tiempo que le daba el plato a nanoha , hayate obedeció y le entrego el plato a carim la cual solo agradeció ¨

-gracias ¨dijo nanoha sonriéndole¨

-aquí tienes ¨le dijo subaru con una sonrisa a teana¨

-gracias ¨respondió¨

-bueno ya que vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntas , no deberíamos conocernos un poco ¨propuso fate¨

-¡yjo ..pri..prtimero! ¨grito hayate con la boca llena de comida , todas la miraron con cara de no entender lo que dijo¨

-primero traga ,no se entendió nada ¨dijo subaru , mientras miraba a hayate como si fuera una bestia¨

-(tragar)-¡yo primero! ¨grito nuevamente¨- mi nombre es hayate yagami , tengo 22 años , no fumo , no tomo alcohol , no en exceso , me encanta salir a la disco y divertirme , y por supuesto me encanta el reggaetón ¨dijo muy felizmente¨¡listo , te toca fate! ¨grito para luego meter una cucharada de comida en su boca¨

-ok ¨dijo¨-mi nombre es fate testarossa harlaonw , tengo 22 años , no fumo ni bebo mucho , mido 1,70 , me gusta salir y divertirme con mis amigos , y al igual que hayate me encanta el reggaetón ¨termino con una sonrisa¨

-mi nombre es subaru nakajima tengo 22 años y ajo todo lo que hacen ellas menos de beber alcohol…tuve un pequeño problema con eso en el pasado ¨dijo subaru tratando de no recordarlo¨

-bueno ahora ustedes ¨dijo hayate¨

-bueno ¨dijo nanoha ¨-mi nombre es nanoha takamachi …emmm tengo 20 años ,no fumo ni bebo , no salgo mucho a menos que sea para comprar ropa , prefiero leer o hacer algo productivo , me gusta ayudar a la gente , me gusta la música romántica y el pop y no me gusta el reggaetón … y eso ¨termino con una sonrisa tímida , fate por otro lado estaba fascinada con ella , no sabía por qué pero le encantaba , antiguamente ya le había ocurrido todo esto ….pero esto tenía algo distinto ¨

-y tu ¨le dijo hayate a carim¨

-mmm mi nombre es carim gracia , tengo 20 años , no bebo ni nada por el estilo , tampoco salgo mucho , me gusta todo tipo de música ….menos el reggaetón y odio a la gente mentirosa ¨dijo carim ¨

-si odias a la gente mentirosa es porque tu no mientes , ¿verdad? ¨dijo hayate muy curiosa levantando una ceja¨

-así es ¨respondió muy segura¨

-entonces , ¿te parezco linda? ¨pregunto hayate divertidamente , sorprendiendo a carim¨

-no ¨así de simple fue la respuesta de carim , por otro lado el orgullo de hayate estaba herido ….muy herido ¨

-jejejeje ¨rio nerviosa fate por la cara que tenía su amiga ¨- y tu teana ¿que nos dices? ¨pregunto intentando cambiar el tema¨

-mm pues mi nombre es teana lanster , no fumo ni bebo , me gusta estar con mis amigas , odio a los reggaetoneros junto con su música , me….

-¿¡Por qué!? ¨pregunto rápidamente subaru¨-por qué los odias ¨pregunto un poco más bajo¨

-yo sé porque lo digo ¨dijo teana seria , subaru estaba un poco molesta , le molestaba no saber nada de ella , le exasperada quería saberlo todo rápido , jama sabia sentido tanta curiosidad por alguien ¨-pero , tal vez este equivocada y no todos son como el ¨dijo mirándola fijamente¨

-_escuche bien , dijo "el" , bueno almenos sé que alguien le hiso tener esos pensamientos sobre nosotros , solo me falta averiguarlo … ok estoy actuando como psicópata , por dios subaru , solo es una chica igual a las demás… que a lo mejor te odie…_¨pensaba un poco desilusionada ¨

¨todas estaban muy callada después de eso , nadie quería hablar , era un silencio bastante incomodo , empezando por hayate , la rubia había herido su orgullo diciéndole que era fea , no lo dijo directamente pero es lo que quiso decir , subaru estaba muy frustrada y desesperada , las ganas que tenia de conocerlo todo de teana se estaban saliendo de control nunca le había paso esto por alguien , carim por otro lado se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud que tubo hayate y se sintió un poco culpable … solo un poco , teana estaba muy callada y no sabía porque , este día había sido muy raro para ella , nanoha y fate eran las únicas que no estaban mal y se sentían un poco incomoda ante la situación ¨

-hola preciosa , como estas¨dijo alguien rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había , todos voltearon a ver menos carim que solo hiso una cara de fastidio , sabía perfectamente quien era¨

-erick ¨dijo nanoha con odio, era un chico bastante alto, su cabello castaño, ojos verdes, típico chico popular y además era reggaetonero, tenía un aro en la oreja y en el labio, un pircie en la nariz y otro en la ceja y además tenía la cabeza rapada menos arriba¨-¡qué quieres aquí, que no puedes dejar a mi amiga en paz! ¨grito molesta parándose de la mesa al igual que teana , las nuevas no sabían que era lo que sucedía ni quien era ese chico¨

-uyuyui la pelirroja tiene coraje ¨dijo otro chico que salió detrás de él , era de la misma altura que el otro , con la diferencia de que su cabello era de color azul¨-teana amor , como has estado ¨pregunta acercándose a la peli naranja , esta solo retrocede chocando con la mesa¨

-¡ d..de mí! ¨dijo temerosa , pero el chico parecía no escuchar¨ -sabes estas tan hermosa , no sabes las ganas que te tengo¨le dijo de una manera asquerosa¨

-¡aléjate de mi amiga! ¨grito nanoha empujando al chico ,fate y subaru se pararon de golpe de la mesa , subaru se puso al lado de teana . todos los alumnos que estaban cerca miraban la escena , todos sabían quiénes eran esos chicos y también lo peligrosos que eran , por eso nadie se movía o hacia algo para ayudarles¨

-¡no te metas! ¨grito el chico levantando la mano ,nanoha cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe , pero al sentir que nunca llego abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que fate tenía al chico agarrado del brazo y lo miraba con odio , el chico por alguna razón tenía miedo ante la mirada de la rubia¨-¡suéltame! ¨grito zafándose de golpe , al otro chico por otro lado no parecía importarle lo que hacía o le hacían a su amigo ya que estaba concentrado en una rubia que aún seguía sentada en la mesa¨

-_hola_¨le dijo al oído por detrás , esta solo levanto la mirada rápidamente ,estaba sudando frio , hayate que estaba al frente pudo darse cuenta del miedo que tenía carim ante el hombre¨-_sabes , te he extrañado mucho_ ¨seguía hablándole al oído , carim intento pararse pero el chico no la dejo¨

-¡suéltame! ¨gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse , el chico sonreía al ver como carim intentaba zafarse y no podía , la soltó de golpe haciendo que esta fuera a parar al suelo . fate aún estaba mirando al chico con odio , nanoha estaba de tras de ella mirándolo de igual manera, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a carim¨

-jajajaja ¨el castaño se empezó a reír de carim, pero no duro mucho ,hayate que estaba observando todo , se paró , salto encima de la mesa dándole una patada directamente en la cara¨

-quien te crees para tratar así a la gente ¨dijo con odio profundo , el chico que estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando miraba a hayate de la misma manera , carim estaba en shock¨

-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo ¨le dijo el chico amenazadoramente mientras se paraba¨

-supongo que con un idiota ¨le respondió con una sonrisa logrando su propósito , el chico estaba echo furia¨

-vámonos ¨le dijo al amigo , que aun miraba a la rubia , luego miro a teana que estaba con subaru¨

-hasta luego preciosa ¨de dijo al teana , subaru lo miro con odio¨-¡y tú que me miras así! ¨dijo acercándose a subaru , subaru hiso lo mismo pero fue detenida por la mano de fate¨

-no vale la pena ¨le dijo fate a subaru , el chico escupió a los pie de fate¨

-¡vámonos! ¨grito el castaño¨- ¡volveré por lo que es mío! ¨dijo mirando a carim la cual aún estaba en el suelo y luego miro a hayate ¨-¡esto no se queda así! ¨dijo apuntando a hayate con el dedo¨

-huy que miedo , mira como tiemblo ¨dijo hayate burlonamente , este solo apretó los dientes¨

-esto no se queda así ¨le dijo también el peli azul a fate¨

-cuando quieras ¨le respondió fate con una sonrisa burlona¨

¨los chicos sabían que si se quedaban no les convenía así que mejor se fueron del lugar empujando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino , estaban muy furiosos , nadie se metía con ellos y que unas chicas lo hicieran los molestaba aún más¨

-estas bien¨pregunto hayate a carim sacándola del trance en que estabas¨-ven ¨dijo tendiéndole la mano¨

-sí , estoy bien ¨le respondió , sujeto su mano y hayate la levanto fácilmente¨

-¡carim , amiga estas bien! ¨grito nanoha acercándose a ella y abrazándola¨

-no te preocupes , ya estoy bien ¨le respondió una sonrisa un tanto triste¨

-¿quieren eran esos idiotas? ¨pregunto subaru molesta¨

-se los explicare en otro lado , vengan vámonos ¨dijo nanoha , las chicas asintieron y siguieron a nanoha¨

¨el único lugar seguro y que estaba vacío en estos momentos era el salón , al llegar ahí , cerraron la puerta y se sentaron¨

-ahora sí, ¿Quiénes eras esos chicos? ¨pregunto fate ¨

-son unos idiotas que se creen los dueño de lugar solo porque son hijos de traficantes ¨dijo nanoha enojada¨-y se la pasan molestando a carim y teana

-pero ¿porque? ¨pregunto hayate molesta¨

-eso es porque .. el año pasado rechaze su propuesta de salir con el ¨dijo carim suspirando¨-desde entonces no ha dejado de acosarme y molestarme

-lo mismo me sucedió a mi ¨dijo teana¨

-y supongo que con lo que ocurrió hoy , nos molestaran más seguido ¨dijo carim angustiada¨

-emmm…(pensando) ¨hayate se empezó a mover de un lado a otro¨-¡ya se! ¨grito asustando a todas¨-si están todo el tiempo con nosotras…. Digo aparte de las tardes que es donde nos pondrán al día con las materias , cuando estemos aquí también pueden estar con nosotras y así no se meterán con ustedes ¨termino de decir , muy feliz y orgullosa de su idea ….pero se olvidó de algo¨

-no es necesario , además de meterse en problemas ocuparían su tiempo libre ¨dijo nanoha recordando a todas esas chicas que siempre las están rodeando ¨

-créanme , hayate nunca piensa para los demás y si se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarles , deberían de aceptarla , además no se preocupen no hacemos nada productivo en nuestro tiempo libre ¨dijo subaru sonriendo¨

-pero siempre están rodeadas de chicas … ¿dejarían de lado a sus fans solo por ayudarnos a nosotras? , además de que las tratamos mal de un comienzo ¨dijo teana muy sorprendida , estas chicas estaban siendo muy amables con ellas¨

-jajajaja no pasa nada ¨rio fate¨-además , así tal vez hayate deja de ser tan casanova ¨dijo mirando a su amiga , ella sabía perfectamente que hayate no aguanta una semana sin estar con alguna chica¨

-si…..no…pasa..nada¨dijo hayate , parecía un zombie , al parecer no había pensado en las consecuencias¨

-jajajaja ¨carim se empezó a reír , sacando a hayate de su trance , era la primera vez en todo el día que la escuchaba reír de esa manera , hayate le sonrió, le sonrió de una manera muy especial que ni ella misma se dio cuenta de la manera en que le sonrió ¨-gracias ¨le dijo carim sonriéndole feliz y tiernamente haciendo que hayate se sonrojara¨

-no.. no pasa nada ¨dijo hayate evitando la mirada¨_-ok ,esto es nuevo ,¡por dios esta chica que tiene! _se decía mentalmente¨

-¡rin rin!

-bueno , ya estamos en el salón así que solo nos queda esperar nyahahah¨dijo riendo nanoha¨

¨esperaron unos minutos hasta que llego el profesor , algunos que alumnos habían visto la pelea se les quedaban mirando , saludaron y se sentaron , las chicas estaban muy felices , se estaban llevando bien y eso les daba una sensación agradable . la clase como siempre se pasó volando , el profesor dio algunas tareas , hiso algunas preguntas y con eso finalizo la clase , como era el primer día del segundo semestre los alumnos se retiraban temprano¨

-bueno chicos con esto finalizo la clase , pueden retirarse ¨dijo el profesor , los alumnos empezaron a retirarse fate , hayate y subaru se retiraron primero ya que unas chicas les llamaron para que hicieran algo , nanoha , carim y teana pensaban que se habían ido sin siquiera despedirse y se molestaron un poco , al salir afuera se escuchaba una música muy fuerte pudieron ver a muchísima gente amontonada y gritando , se acercaron un poco y se dieron cuenta que la causantes de ese alboroto eran las chicas nuevas¨

-¿¡qué ocurre!? ¨le pregunto gritando por el ruido a alguna chica que había por ahí ¨

-¡parece que unas chicas las convencieron de cantar una canción! ¨le respondió de la misma manera , para luego meterse en la multitud , la chica tenía razón , las chicas pudieron ver que hayate habría la parte de atrás de su auto dejando ver un parlante muy grande , oprimió unos botones , saco unos micrófonos inalámbricos y listo , nanoha , carim y teana estaban muy sorprendidas , estaban a punto de retirarse del lugar pero…¨

-¡hola , muy buenas tardes! ¨esa era hayate que estaba gritando¨

-¡no tenemos mucho tiempo así que solo será un canción! ¨hablo subaru , al empezar la introducción de la canción , todas las chicas y algunos chicos empezaron a gritar y a bailar , al parecer conocían perfectamente la canción , las chicas que ya se estaban yendo , se detuvieron , les llamo mucho curiosidad así que decidieron quedarse a ver un rato¨

_Fate_

_Yo me le acerque.. Y fijo la mire _

_Le ofrecí un trago al oído le dije _

_Que si estaba soltera o estaba casada _

_Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba_

¨la vos de fate era una mescla entre ronca y sensual provocando que todas las chicas se volvieran locas¨

_Yo me le acerque.. Y fijo la mire _

_Y entre par de copas, una nota loca _

_Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba_

¨hayate empezó a caminar hacia al frente , las chicas empezaron a gritarle y a decirles cosas , esta solo les sonreía , no podía creer que podían a ver chicas más atrevidas que ella¨

_Hayate_

_Yo te haré sentir, volar _

_y calmare todo el deseo de tocar tu cuerpo _

_pide lo que quieras que soy yo quien complace _

_olvídate de todo y que pase lo que pase_

¨ la vos de hayate era un poco menos grabe que la de fate pero aun así no le quitaba lo sensual . hayate se dio cuenta que carim la estaba mirando así que con una sonrisa divertida se fue acercando a ella , fate al darse cuenta de la intención decidió seguirla al igual que subaru , por otro lado las chicas estaban muy nerviosas en especial carim ya que hayate no dejaba de mirarla en ningún momento y cuando estuvo totalmente en frente de ella¨

_quiero hacerte cosas que jamás hayas vivido _

_hacerlo inolvidable para que sueñes conmigo _

_saciar la sed con lo que salga de tu cuerpo _

¨prácticamente se la comió entera con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo , las chicas que estaban alrededor empezaron a gritar con más fuerza al ver que hayate le bailaba a la rubia de una manera ruda, provocativa y sensualmente¨

_bañarnos en sudor tocando los cuerpos_

¨la cara de carim no podía estar más roja , no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de música y la forma en que le canto y bailo hayate no ayudaba mucho , hayate parecía satisfecha por lo que hizo , al parecer logro su propósito . nanoha y teana tenían unas ganas tremendas de reírse de su amiga , pero no lo hicieron ya que carim les lanzo una mirada no muy amigable, no era buena idea¨

_Subaru_

_súbase pa' mi alcoba _

_pa' que te conviertas en loba _

_luna de miel sin boda _

_yo sé que estás buscando algo inolvidable.. _

_Hoy voy hacer que te olvides el mundo y que el tiempo pare _

_(Que el Tiempo Pare) _

_quiero perderme en lo más profundo dentro de tu mares _

_(Dentro de Tus Mares)_

¨subaru por otro lado no se acercó mucho a teana ya que por alguna razón no podía , tenía miedo , pero no sabía por qué … rechazo tal vez . la vos de ella ronca pero suave ¨

_y cuando llegue el momento tomarme mi tiempo_

_hacértelo lento cara a cara siento tu aliento ma' _

_sé que este nivel no lo tiene nadie más así que relax _

_Hoy voy hacer que olvides del mundo y que el tiempo pare _

_(Que el Tiempo Pare) _

_quiero perderme en lo más profundo dentro de tu mares _

¨lo que sí , no dejaba de mirarla en ningún momento , mientras cantaba y bailaba las chicas se le acercaron para bailar con ella , lo mismo pasó con hayate¨

_Yo me le acerque.. fijo la mire _

_Le ofrecí un trago al oído le dije _

_si estaba soltera o estaba casada _

_Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba _

_Yo me le acerque eh eh Y fijo la mire eh eh _

_Y entre un par de copas y una nota loca _

_Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba_

¨nanoha estaba tan concentrada en los que hacían hayate y subaru que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le había acercado por detrás¨

_Fate_

_ya estamos en Efecto las copas _

_el calor, la presión, la tensión nos arropa _

_la curiosidad y la intensidad _

_hicieron que tú y yo nos fuéramos al más allá_

¨era el turno de nanoha ponerse roja como tomate , fate le cantaba al oído de una manera muy suave y provocativa ¨

_en cuestión de segundos,_

_yo me adueñare de tu mundo,_

_te enseñare que el camino, _

_voy a cambiar tu destino_

¨hayate se alejó un poco de las chicas y se acercó nuevamente a carim , pero esta vez carim tenía una mala cara , sabía que no era una buena idea pero igual se le acercó y le tendió la mano¨-vamos , solo quiero bailar contigo ¨le dijo con una sonrisa sincera , carim relajo la mirada y le agarro su mano¨

-pero , yo no …no me gusta el reggae..¨muy tarde , hayate ya la había jalado hacia el centro , nanoha y teana no se lo creían¨

_Hayate_

_y hoy voy hacerte olvidar _

_el pelo te soltare _

_hare un historia con tu cuerpo _

_en tu mente plasmare _

_y hoy voy hacerte olvidar _

_el pelo te soltare _

_hare un historia con tu cuerpo _

_en tu mente plasmare_

¨aunque hayate le bailaba a la rubia , esta no se movía nada , seguía roja , estaba como en un trance , la letra de la canción era tan extravagante para ella , fate hizo lo mismo con nanoha y esta se quedó igual que su amiga . teana por otro lado estaba muy sorprendida tanto que tenía su boca abierta¨

_Fate_

_Y suéltate el pelo, moja tu cuerpo con caramelo _

_quiero de eso que motiva, me hace tocar el cielo _

_en ese laberinto me quiero perder _

_y sino encuentro la salida con más razón me quedare _

_Como tú .. ya no hay.. _

_eres una en un millón y muy difícil de encontrar _

_Como tú .. ya no hay.. _

_eres una en un millón y muy difícil de encontrar_

¨fate seguía cantándole , todo estaba muy bien , divertido , todos bailaban , pero algo llamo la atención de todos , de la nada se apaga la música , todos voltearon a ver que era y pudieron ver a varios profesores , no muy felices que digamos¨-¡creen que esto es una discoteca o que! ¨grito uno de los profesores¨-¡váyanse a su casa o los repruebo a todos! ¨los alumnos no dudaron de su palabra así que decidieron irse lo más rápido posible¨-¡y ustedes también vallanse o las castigare a todas! ¨grito nuevamente , estas solo asintieron y se dirigieron a sus autos ,nanoha y carim estaban mudas¨

-jajajaja ,¡eso estuvo genial! ¨grito hayate una vez que los profesores se retiraron¨-¡hay que hacerlo otra vez!

-no creo que sea una buena idea ¨dijo subaru¨-bueno nos tenemos que ir ¨le dijo a fate la cual solo asintió con la cabeza , luego miro a nanoha que aún seguía parada¨

-hasta luego ¨le dijo con una sonrisa , sacándola de su estado¨

-eh?..¡ha , si hasta luego , yo también me voy , adiós! ¨dijo rápidamente y salió casi corriendo , carim y teana la siguieron¨

-¡oye espera! ¨le gritaba teana pero esta parecía no escuchar . fate , hayate y subaru las miraron estragadamente pero no decidieron darle más vuelta y decidieron irse , las chicas por otro lado llegaron rápidamente a su departamento ¨

-¿nanoha porque corriste de esa manera? ¨le pregunto carim a su amiga que estaba sentada en un mueble que estaba en la esquina del cuarto ¨-_bueno yo igual estaba a punto de salir corriendo _¨se dijo mentalmente , recordando a hayate¨

-bueno…la verdad no lo sé ¨decía avergonzada , ella sabía perfectamente por qué pero no quería decirlo¨

-bueno ya no te preocupes ¨dijo carim tratando de no seguir con el tema ,teana por otro no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso este día , demasiadas cosas extrañas para ella ¨-bueno chicas ¿les parece si ordenamos este lugar? ¨propuso carim¨

-¡ok! ¨dijeron ellas . la tarde se les paso muy rápido , ordenaron el cuarto , hicieron algunas tareas que les había dejado el profesor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la noche , las chicas decidieron tomar una ducha para que luego irse a dormir y una vez que estaban listas para dormir se pusieron a pensar en todo los sucesos de este día tan extraño para ellas , empezando por nanoha , fate la tenía muy confundida , jamás le había pasado algo así y a pesar de que fuera reggaetonera no dejaba de pensar en ella y en lo linda que era , carim por otro lado estaba un poco molesta con ella misma ya que hayate causaba cosas en ella , cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría por alguien y menos por una reggaetonera tan engreída y casanova como hayate. por último teana ,ella si estaba muy confundida , subaru era una chica muy extraña y cuando la miraba sentía que está completamente desnuda enfrente de ella y eso le causaba escalofríos y a la vez una tranquilidad que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo . así se la pasaron pensando hasta que Morfeo las atrapo en sus brazos¨

* * *

¨nuestras reggaetoneras por otro lado , también estaban un poco confundidas pero no tanto como las otras (ellas si tenían un lio en sus cabezas) , fate sabía perfectamente que le atraía nanoha , le gustaba su sonrisa y la forma de ser que tenía , pero también sabía que este sentimiento era totalmente distinto , jamás lo había sentido por alguien y eso la confundía una poco . hayate se sentía muy extraña aparte de que se acordó de que carim le dijo "fea" , la rubia la tenía muy extraña y eso le agradaba ya que tenía mucho tiempo de que no se sentía de esa manera y por ultimo subaru , teana le parecía muy extraña y reservada y eso hacía que despertara más su curiosidad y le desesperaba , le desesperaba quería saberlo todo de ella y quería saberlo rápido pero sabía que eso no se podía ¨

-(suspiro)-teana….¨dijo para luego caer profundamente dormida al igual que fate y hayate ¨

* * *

Bueno xS por fin se cómo funciona esto wiiiii \*-*/ , en primer lugar gracias por leer este finc , es el primero que hago , así que no se mucho … pero prometo mejorar :D

Comenten, critiquen, todo es bienvenido x) , nos vemos

PD :algunas la letras de las canciones serán cambiadas xD n.n7


	4. sorpresa

_¨era una mañana muy helada, perfecta para quedarse todo el día en la cama con una tasa caliente de café y una buena película¨_

_-despierta bella durmiente ¨oyó que alguien la llamaba, también sintió unos cálidos besos en su cuello¨-carim, despierta ¨nuevamente la misma vos, la rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos para así poder encontrarse con una radiante sonrisa de una castaña, esta se la devolvió un poco tímida y con un rubor en sus mejillas que luego cubrió toda su cara, las dos estaban desnudas así como dios las trajo al mundo¨ _

_-__**hayate-**__¨pensó¨¿p…por...por...q..que , es..tamos .. desnudas? ¨apenas si podía articular una palabra , la castaña solo le sonrió tiernamente y beso su mejilla¨_

_-¿que no lo recuerdas? ¨le pregunto divertida¨_

_-n..no ¨fue la respuesta de esta¨_

_-jajaja ¨rio divertida ¨-no te preocupes , te ayudare a recordar ¨dijo para luego subirse encima de ella , la rubia estaba muy roja y la castaña parecía disfrutarlo…..¨_

-¡waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-pero que …¿¡que paso carim!? ¨nanoha que estaba durmiendo al lado de ella se levantó asustada por el grito de su amiga¨

-acabo de tener una horrible pesadilla ¨decía mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos¨-fue horrible , fue horrible , fue horrible ¨repetía rápidamente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y se mecía en la cama¨-¡FUE HORRIBLE!

-ya , ya , tranquila solo fue una pesadilla ¨la peli roja abrazo a su amiga intentado tranquilizarla¨

-mmm…que.. ¿qué pasa? , ¿porque tanto ruido? ¨esa era teana que se acababa de despertar por el alboroto que había¨

-carim , tuvo una pesadilla ¨le dijo nanoha que aun abrazaba a su amiga¨

-¿qué tipo de pesadilla? ¨le pregunto teana mientras se sentaba en la cama¨

-noladire ¨lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendieron¨-no quiero que se haga realidad¨les dijo asustada¨_-y tampoco podría contar un sueño así _¨pensó¨

-que no era al revés ¨decía teana confundida¨

-nyahahah no se hará realidad, las pesadillas no se hacen realidad ¨rio nanoha¨ -pero no te preocupes, no es necesario que la cuentes ¨le dijo de una forma muy maternal logrando que carim se tranquilizara ¨-bueno, como no creo que vuelva a dormir y ya son las 7:00, ¿les parece si desayunamos? ¨pregunto alegremente¨

-¡bueno! ¨respondieron de igual manera¨

¨y así comienza la mañana para estas tres chicas muy alegres…. Ósea bueno , menos carim por su "pesadilla" pero no es nada grabe, se levantaron y se cambiaron de ropa, carim ordeno un poco mientras que nanoha hacia el desayuno junto con teana , una vez listo empezaron a desayunar¨

-carim, ¿fue muy feo tu sueño? ¨le pregunto teana que estaba sentada en frente de ella¨-digo, como te levantaste gritando¨

-sí , bueno para mí fue como un tipo de trauma¨dijo con un escalofríos en su espalada¨_-dios , estúpido sueño _¨se dijo mentalmente¨

-jajajaja ¿porque no lo cuentas? ¨le dijo nanoha divertida por la cara de su amiga¨

-porque no ¨respondió seria mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café¨

-okay , ya entendí ^_^! ¨le dijo nanoha con una sonrisa nerviosa¨-….y ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? , recién son las 7:20 y entramos a las 8:00 , tenemos 40 minutos libres ¨pregunto nanoha¨

-no lo sé ¨dijo teana¨-mmm …¿Qué podemos hacer? ¨se preguntó¨

* * *

¨las chicas por otro lado y al contrario de nanoha , teana y carim , se levantaron muy temprano a las 6:00 ya que al parecer tenían que limpiar sus autos que ya estaban casi terminando¨

-que hermosa eres , sabes me enamore de ti a primera vista ¨esa era hayate¨-no sé qué haría si te pasara algo ,¡me muero!..

-hayate , ¡por favor! … ¿¡es enserio!? …¡llevas como media hora hablándole a una moto!¨le grito subaru que tenía una manguera en la mano¨

-jajajaja ¨rio fate que estaba al pendiente de todo¨-deberías de hacerte ver el cerebro ¨decía mientras enseraba su auto¨

-¡déjenme! ¨grito hayate¨-no hay nada de malo que exprese mi amor hacia el amor de mi vida ¨decía abrazando su moto¨

-estás loca ¨dijo subaru mientras se concentraba en su auto¨

¨hayate a diferencia de sus amigas tenía un auto y una moto pistera, era de color amarillo con negro y según ella , es el amor de su vida ¨

-bueno al fin termine ¨dijo fate¨-voy a ir a ducharme ¨les dijo a las chicas¨

-yo igual ¨dijo subaru¨-espérame ¨le dijo a fate mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas ¨

-¡oigan espérenme, ya termine! ¨grito hayate que salía corriendo detrás de sus amigas¨

¨las chicas se ducharon y….. ¡se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente! O.O¨

-¡cómo es posible de que ya sean las 7:45! ¨grito subaru mientras se ponía los pantalones rápidamente junto con su camiseta¨

-¡qué sé yo! ¨grito fate que intentaba amarrar su correa¨

-¡cállense quieren! ¨grito hayate que corría por todo el lugar buscando su otra zapatilla¨-¡alguien ha visto mi otra zapatilla!

-creo que esta debajo de sillón…. ¡Por un demonio, estúpida correa! ¨le dijo fate que aun intentaba amarrar su correa¨-¡listo! ¨grito una vez que lo logro, agarro su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, hayate y subaru hicieron lo mismo, bajaron se subieron a sus autos y se dirigieron a la universidad¨

¨las chicas llegaron muy rápido gracias a sus autos y al llegar al salón se dieron cuenta de que nanoha , carim y teana ya estaban allí , nanoha estaba hablando con yuuno mientras que carim y teana estaban hablando con dos amigas , subaru se les acercó para saludarlas , fate por otro lado no le agradaba la presencia de yuuno además de que hayate la molestaba ¨

-buenos días ¨les saludo subaru con una sonrisa¨

-¡buenos días! ¨respondieron estas¨

-buenos días hermosas, ¿qué tal amanecieron? ¨dijo hayate con unas de sus sonrisas , las chicas que estaban con carim y teana empezaron a chillar de emoción¨

-¡muy bien! ¨gritaron estas , hayate solo les sonrió diciendo¨-me alegro… ¿y ustedes? ¨dijo refiriéndose a nanoha, carim y teana

-sí , bien ¨respondió nanoha¨ …. Solo que carim tuvo una pesadilla ¨dijo mirando a su amiga que no quería voltear ¨

-qué mal, ¿qué tipo de pesadilla tuvo? ¨pregunto hayate , las chicas solo levantaron los hombros como diciendo "no sé" , hayate se acercó a carim y la saludo¨-holaaa ¨le dijo¨-así que tuviste una pesadilla ¨dijo mientras se sentaba arriba de una mesa que estaba por ahí cerca¨

-sí, pero eso no te debe de interesar ¨le dijo de una manera no muy agradable sin mirarla a la cara¨_-estúpido sueño _¨se decía mentalmente , ni siquiera podía mirarla la cara¨

-oooh , valla , entiendo ¨dijo hayate¨ _–pero que chica tan rara , no entiendo , ayer nos estábamos llevando bien y ahora no_¨pensó un poco molesta..¨

-bueno nanoha, como te decía ¨dijo yuuno ignorando a todas¨- ¿quieres salir conmigo Este sábado? ¨le dijo sonriéndole muy cariñosamente, fate que estaba sentada en la mesa de alado arrugo la nariz por unos segundos¨

-mmm…no se ¨nanoha parecía dudarlo, el chico ya la había invitado barias beses y ella las rechazo todas y se sentía muy mal cada vez que lo hacía¨

-¡hay hurón, cuando lo vas a entender, mi amiga no te quiere, solo eres un amigo y nada más! ¨teana se metió en la conversación, el chico la tenía muy aburrida, siempre lo mismo, fate sonrió de medio lado, se estaba burlando de él y él se había dado cuenta, se molestó muchísimo¨

-porque mejor no te callas, descerebrada ¨le respondió molesto a teana, subaru frunció en seño junto con nanoha¨

-¡yuuno! ¨grito nanoha molesta¨

-¡a quien llamas descerebrada! ¨grito teana, el chico le iba a responder pero¨

-¡rin rin! ¨sonó la campana… los alumnos que estaban afuera empezaron a entrar¨

-sabes, porque mejor no te vas ¨le dijo nanoha seria, el chico solo la miro un rato y se fue molesto sin decir nada. fate , subaru y hayate se fueron a sus respectivos puestos ya que había llegado el profesor ,saludaron y se sentaron¨

-bueno chicos , antes de empezar la clase ¨les dijo el profesor¨- el profesor de biología me pidió que les dijera que el trabajo que les pidió el primer semestre , tiene que estar listo para la semana que viene ¨dijo haciendo que algunos alumnos pusieran mala cara en especial las reggaetoneras que no tenían idea del trabajo¨

-_¡¿biología?! , que tengo que ver yo con biología, sabía que venir a la universidad es una pérdida de tiempo _¨pensaba hayate muy aburrida_¨-me da igual , voy a escuchar música mejor_¨se dijo mentalmente para luego echarse en la mesa y ponerse los audios de modo que no la vieran. fate también estaba muy aburrida junto con subaru y decidieron hacer lo mismo que su amiga, por otro lado nanoha , carim y teana se dieron cuenta de que a las reggaetoneras les daba igual las clases ya que no tomaban nada de atención pero no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron escuchando lo que decía el profesor , las primeras clases se la pasaron así , mejor dicho todo el día , en los recesos como prometieron las reggaetoneras se la pasaban con ellas , carim se había olvidado del sueño y hayate la molestaba cada vez que podía, subaru aunque intentara hablar con teana esta apenas si hablaba , nanoha y fate se estaban llevando bastante bien y también pudo darse cuenta de que fate era muy coqueta ya que le sonreía a cada chica que le pasaba pero no más que hayate , ya estaban en unas de las ultima clases y faltaba solo algunos minutos para el receso del almuerzo ¨

-¡rin rin¨sono el timbre , los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón menos fate , hayate y subaru , que al parecer se habían quedado dormidas de aburrimiento, nanoha , carim y teana no sabía si despertarlas o irse a almorzar sin ellas¨

-chicas , yo tengo que ir al baño ¨dijo nanoha¨-despiértenlas mejor ¨dijo antes de salir del salón¨

-ok veamos, como despertamos a unas haraganas como ellas¨dijo teana¨

-yo no soy haragana ¨dijo fate sorprendiéndolas un poco ¨-no estaba dormida solo tenía cerrado los ojos ¨dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y quitaba los audífonos de sus orejas¨-ellas son las verdaderas haraganas ¨dijo mirando a sus amigas que al parecer ellas si estaban dormidas¨

-bueno , despiértalas ¨dijo carim¨

-bueno ¨dijo fate muy tranquilamente, se acercó a hayate y le pego un una palmada en la cabeza haciendo que esta se despertara¨

-¡porque me golpeas! ¨grito molesta, mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se quitaba los audífonos¨

-ella me dijo que lo hiciera ¨dijo apuntando a carim¨

-oye, porque le dices que me golpee ¨le reclamo hayate a carim que solo tenía la boca abierta , fate por otro lado se reía mientras movía a subaru¨

-¡pero que mentirosa es! ¨grito carim haciendo que subaru se despertara completamente¨-¡yo solo le dije que te despertara!¨volvió a gritar , hayate se rio de buena gana ,sabía perfectamente que era mentira pero quería molestar a la rubia¨

-sabes , te ves bien sexy cuando te enojas ¨le dijo guiñándole un ojo, carim por otro lado se puso bien roja y no le agrado nada de nada , así que agarro un estuche que había en una de las mesas y se lo lanzo ,este fue a parar directamente en la cara de la castaña¨

-¡auch!...¡Estás loca! ¨grito hayate mientras se sobaba su rostro

-tú te lo buscaste ¨le respondió sin remordimiento alguno¨

-jajajaja ¨subaru que ya estaba completamente despierta se empezó a reír¨-te lo merecías

-yo mejor me voy, quiero ir al baño ¨dijo fate divertida¨-vuelvo enseguida

-si vez a nanoha por ahí dile que se apure para ir a almorzar ¨le dijo teana tan seria como siempre, fate solo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta¨

¨fate mientras se dirigía al baño , se encontró con barias chicas , todas les sonreían y le saludaban y ella solo les devolvía el gesto de la misma manera¨

-ya yuuno, por favor, entiéndelo ¨esa era nanoha y se oía muy irritada¨-yo no quiero nada contigo, porque no lo entiendes ¨parecía desesperada, fate solo pudo ver a nanoha arrinconada por yuuno el cual solo fruncía el ceño¨

-_ese pendejo de nuevo _¨pensaba fate¨

-¡no! ¨grito el agarrándola de las manos¨

-¡suéltame! ¨grito empujando al chico , fate que estaba presenciando todo se acercó dispuesta a ayudarla¨

-¡aléjate de ella! ¨grito, yuuno volteo a mirar y al darse cuenta de quién era, frunció más el ceño¨

-¡tú no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¨le grito¨-¡vete , vete por ahí a cantar pornografía! ¨le dijo mientras la miraba con asco¨

-claro, como quieras, pero primero la sueltas ¨fate lo miraba con odio, como si fuera su peor enemigo , algunos alumnos que estaban por ahí se paraban a ver lo que sucedía¨

-o si no ¿Qué? , que me harás ¨le dijo mientras se acercaba a fate dejando a nanoha de lado, esta aprovecho y lo empujo por detrás¨

-¡ya basta , porque no me dejas en paz! ¨le gritaba mientras se ponía en frente de él¨-¡ya me tienes aburrida, siempre lo mismo! ¨grito nanoha, estaba muy enojada¨

-¡NO, tu eres mía! ¨yuuno desesperado intento agarrarla del brazo pero fate fue más rápida, la agarro de la cintura y la llevo hacia atrás, nanoha se sorprendió un poco ¨

-lárgate de una vez ¨le dijo fate, parecía disfrutar decirle eso , el chico desde que lo conoció le cayó muy mal y eso que solo lo conoció el día anterior¨

-que bajo as caído nanoha ¨dijo mirándola con asco¨-como puedes estar con una reggaetonera ¨el chico furioso se fue del lugar dejando un silencio , los chic s que estaban por ahí empezaron a murmurar cosas , fate la soltó y esta entro rápidamente al baño¨

-¡es un estúpido! ¨grito una vez a dentro , fate que la había seguido se apoyó en la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba¨-el destino me odia ..ayer con lo de carim y teana y ahora con esto ….¨dijo mientras se apoyaba con las manos en el lava manos y miraba a fate por el espejo que había al frente ¨-pero Gracias por ayudarme, no era necesario ¨dijo volteándose con una mirada triste , fate sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella al ver esa mirada tan triste¨

-no te preocupes ¨dijo acercándose a ella¨-pero sabes .. entiendo perfectamente al chico ¨dijo con una sonrisa , haciendo que nanoha la mirara extraño¨-si…tienes algo que vuelve loco a cualquiera ¨nanoha se sonrojo y se rio de buena gana , fate solo le sonrío , eso quería lograr , quería hacerla reír¨

-eres bien casanova ¨le dijo nanoha¨-¿así conquistas a todas?¨le dijo pregunto divertida, al parecer con eso se había olvidado de lo de ase un momento y se concentró en la rubia que tenía al frente¨

-jajajaja , no ¨le respondió esta divertida¨-ellas solas me buscan … hasta ahora no he ocupado ninguno de mis métodos de conquista ¨le respondió haciendo que nanoha levantara un ceja¨

-jajaja has de ser muy irresistible ¨dijo nanoha mientras se reía de ella , fate se acercó más a nanoha haciendo que esta retrocedía logrando su propósito, acorralarla contra la pared , apoyo las ambas manos en ella , nanoha se había sonrojado por la cercanía de esta , podía sentir el fuerte perfume de fate que era muy embriagador ¨

-no lo sé¨dijo divertida por el sonrojo que tenía nanoha¨-¿lo soy? ¨le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cara de ella¨

* * *

¨por otro lado aun en el salón carim todavía seguía peleando con hayate mientras que subaru y teana estaban muy aburridas por la situación, subaru estaba sentada en una silla al revés mientras se apoyaba en el respaldar¨

-como que se están demorando mucho, ¿no crees? ¨le preguntaba a teana¨

-mph ¨respondió está un poco fría¨-voy a ir a ver que paso ¨dijo seria mientras se acercaba a la puerta , subaru se sentía muy extraña , no sabía cómo actuar con una chica como teana¨

-¡oye espérame! ¨grito antes de salir de tras de ella¨

-¡oigan no me dejen con esta loca! …..¡OIGAN! ¨grito carim pero era muy tarde las chicas ya se habían ido dejándola sola con hayate , carim miro a hayate que la miraba con una sonrisa "malvada"¨-¿po…porque.. me… miras asi? ¨pregunto nerviosa carim , hayate se paró y se fue acercando a carim la cual retrocedía nerviosamente¨

-te voy a violar ,voy a hacer que tiembles de placer ¨fue la respuesta de esta¨-no te preocupes seré amable..

-¡kyaaa!¨grito carim dándole una fuerte cachetada mientras cerraba los ojos y salía corriendo del salón¨

-era …¡era broma! ¨grito hayate riéndose mientras salía de tras de ella sobándose la mejilla¨-_auch, me dolió mucho _¨pensaba¨

* * *

¨teana iba caminando adelante y subaru la seguía atrás , ninguna de las dos hablaba estuvieron aci hasta que porfin subaru le dijo algo¨

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¨pregunto subaru acercándose mas a ella , estaba muy nerviosa ya que teana la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su cara¨-_un día voy a morir con alguna de sus miradas _¨pensaba¨

-ok ¨respondió seca y seria¨

-¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo? ¨pregunto tristemente¨

-no… lo se ¨fue la respuesta de esta¨

-¿no lo sabes? o ¿no quieres decirlo?¨pregunto nuevamente , teana no respondió solo seguía caminando¨-es porque soy reggaetonera ¿cierto? ¨pregunto de nuevo¨-sabes..

-no interrumpió¨-…ósea , no eres tu ¨respondió mirándola¨-soy yo, ya no puedo confiar en alguien más que no sean mis amigas ¨subaru la miraba atentamente , no entendía lo que quería decirle , teana suspiro ¨-haber , hace mucho tiempo conocí a una persona como tú , era un reggaetonero , le gustaba salir y hacer todo lo que hacen ustedes yo me ice amiga de el fui muy buena con el pero él me lastimo …mucho, entiendes ¨teana trato de no decir mucho en su relato ya que no le gustaba hablar de eso , incluso se arrepentía un poco de habérselo contado a subaru porque prácticamente era una extraña¨-y desde entonces no me agradan y desconfió de la gente

-sabes te entiendo ¨le dijo subaru con una sonrisa¨

-no , tu no lo entiendes¨fue la respuesta de esta¨-no tienes idea

-te entiendo perfectamente ¨le nuevamente pero esta vez su rostro estaba serio , teana se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su rostro pero luego sonrió un poco¨

¨volviendo con nanoha y fate que aún estaban en la misma posición¨

-¿lo soy? ¨pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro¨

-jajajaja ¨se rio nanoha que con un movimiento rápido se salió del agarre de la rubia¨-no lo sé , pero conmigo no tienes efecto y tampoco creo que lo tengas ¨le dijo segura mientras se dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir se volteo¨-¿bienes? ¨le pregunto con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer por la puerta¨

-eso es porque recién está comenzando esto ¨dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía y se dirigía a la puerta¨

¨nanoha mientras caminaba hacia el comedor , tenía su cara roja_¨-dios , me voy a morir , no sé cómo no me dio un paro cardiaco , pero eso no importa , no dejare que una reggaetonera juegue conmigo , no soy un juguete y se lo voy a demostrar … incluso si tengo que jugar su absurdo juego….yo también se jugar _¨pensaba nanoha mientras caminaba, se había olvidado de sus amigas pero de camino hacia el comedor se encontró a teana junto con subaru las dos se estaban riendo y eso sorprendió un poco a nanoha , teana no sonreía con nadie y menos con un reggaetonero ¨

-es verdad ¨le decía subaru¨-esa chica se había obsesionado conmigo ¨decía poniendo una cara de trauma , muy graciosa , teana solo se reía más haciendo sonreír a subaru, le gustaba verla reír¨

-¡teana! ¨la llamo nanoha¨

-nanoha, justo te íbamos a ir a buscar ¨le dijo teana con una sonrisa , nanoha aún seguía impresionada pero solo le sonrió alegremente¨

-y fate , ¿Dónde está? ¨pregunto subaru¨

-estoy aquí ¨dijo de tras de nanoha, poniéndola nerviosa¨-¿y hayate? ¨pregunto al no verla

-no lo sé, creo que se quedó con carim en el salón ¨dijo teana¨

-bueno ustedes vallan al comedor, yo las voy a ir a buscar ¨dijo fate¨-me acompañas ¨le pregunto a nanoha con una sonrisa en su rostro esta solo asintió con la cabeza y subaru y teana siguieron caminando hacia el comedor mientras que nanoha y fate fueron a buscar a carim y hayate¨

* * *

-_por dios , donde se metió , como pudo desaparecer tan rápido _¨eso eran los pensamiento de hayate que ya llevaba rato buscando a la rubia , busco por todos los lado y nada , pareciera que la tierra se la hubiera tragado , pregunto a algunos alumnos que tampoco parecían saber algo , ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando a lo lejos entre algunos alumnos ya que la mayoría estaba en el comedor vio una melena rubia , hayate salió corriendo¨-¡carim! ¨le grito mientras corría , esta volteo y efectivamente era ella y al ver hayate también comenzó a correr¨

-¡aléjate de mí! …¡pervertida! ¨gritaba carim mientras trataba de correr de la castaña, hayate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para concentrarse en correr ya que quería puro reírse, corrió un poco más rápido logrando atraparla con ambos brazos¨-¡kyaaa , suéltame , suéltame! ¨gritaba carim mientras se movía para salir de los brazos de hayate¨

-oye te puedes calmar, solo era una broma ¨decía hayate intentando calmarla , pero esta seguía moviéndose , logro soltarse un poco pero cuando iba a salir corriendo se tropezó lastimándose el tobillo , hayate se acercó a ella para ver cómo estaba¨-¡puedo sola , alienígena pervertido! ¨gritaba al ver que la castaña se le acercaba¨

-jajajaja bueno, bueno ¨reía divertida , carim intento pararse , lo logro pero al intentar caminar sintió una punzada de dolor haciendo que se fuera para a delante , hayate rápidamente la sujeto para que no se fuera directamente al suelo¨-vez que no puedes sola ¨le dijo burlona¨

-suéltame ¨le dijo esta pero hayate no le hiso caso , la levanto fácilmente en sus brazos¨-pe..pero ¿Qué haces? ¨pregunto mientras se sonrojándose¨

-no es obvio, te llevare a la enfermería ¨le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con ella en los brazos , carim no tuvo otra opción , se moría de vergüenza ya que todos se le quedaban mirando , lo único que se le ocurrió para cubrir su cara fue esconderla en el cuello de la castaña la cual tenía su típica sonrisa orgullosa ¨-_dime sí ..te pasa igual que mí .. que cuando cae la noche y no calienta el sol , me acuerdo de aquella noche que te hice el amor, sexo, sudor y calor…_

-¡cállate! ¨grito carim ya que hayate empezó a cantar de la nada¨-que no te sabes una canción más decente ¨le dijo

-mami, estás hablando con una reggaetonera, es lo más decente que tengo ¨le dijo riéndose de la cara que puso esta , luego de eso llegaron a la enfermería , hayate la recostó en una de las camillas que había¨-iré a avisarles a las demás, no te vayas a mover de aquí

-como me voy a mover si apenas camino ¨le dijo carim con cara de "es enserio", hayate solo se rio¨

-jajaja tienes razón, estas coja….bueno coja ya regreso ¨le dijo para luego salir del lugar, carim se recostó un rato a esperar ¨

* * *

¨nanoha y fate que habían ido a la sala a buscarlas se regresaron donde subaru y teana para decirles que no estaban¨

-mmm, me pregunto dónde estarán ¨decía nanoha¨

-¡chicas , oigan! ¨esa era hayate que había llegado corriendo¨-carim tuvo un pequeño accidente , está en la enfermería ¨les decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento¨

-¡¿pero cómo..que le paso?! ¨pregunto teana preocupada¨

-les contare en el camino ¨les dijo y estas asintieron con la cabeza , hayate de camino les conto que carim se tropezó lastimándose en tobillo porque estaba corriendo , cuando llegaron pudieron ver a una enfermera envolviendo el pie de carim¨

-tienes que guardar reposo , si quieres puedes irte a tu casa para que estés mejor ¨le decía la enfermera¨- si haces eso mañana ya estarás mejor

-carim ,¿cómo estás? ya te sientes mejor ¨le pregunto nanoha¨

-no debes de andar corriendo como loca por ahí ¨le dijo teana¨

-sí , no se preocupen , no volverá a pasar ¨dijo mientras miraba a hayate con unas ganas de golpearla, esta solo se hacia la desentendida mientras sonreía¨

-bueno , carim , vámonos tienes que descansar ¨le dijo nanoha¨

-nosotras la llevaremos a la casa ¨le dijo teana a la enfermera¨

-bueno pero vayan con cuidado ¨respondió con una sonrisa para luego salir del lugar¨

-nosotras la llevamos, si quieren ¨dijo subaru, las chicas aceptaron gustosamente , ayudaron a carim a llegar a uno de los autos , al principio no se quería subir ya que era el de hayate, todas la miraron extrañada mente menos hayate , le parecía muy divertida la situación , carim se subió al auto de mala gana, no les tomo casi nada , mejor dicho nada en llegar a su departamento ya que solo estaba a una cuantas cuadras , nanoha bajo primero luego teana juntas ayudaron a carim a caminar hacia el cuarto la reggaetoneras las siguieron , pero lo que no sabían es que les esperaba una gran sorpresa , al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se encontraron varios hombres que estaban sacando sus cosas¨

-¿pero qué está pasando? ¨pregunto nanoha¨

-lo siento nanoha ¨dijo un hombre, era chato , gordo y casi calvo , al parecer era el que administraba el lugar¨-pero ya son tres meses de retraso y las reglas dicen que lo máximo son 2 meses , tendrán que irse hoy .. de verdad que lo siento mucho ¨las chicas no se lo creían , que harían ahora , a donde irían¨

* * *

Bueno aquí el otro capítulo xS gracias por leerlo , espero les haya gustado , hasta otra, comenten , critiquen todo es bienvenido xD

Y aclarando algunas cosas no me gusta mucho el reggaetón lo que pasa es que el chico que me gusta es reggaetonero y yo soy de lo más común T.T xS y bien rarita x3 …y de tanto pensar se me ocurrió está loca idea y como me gustan estas parejas decidí hacer una historia con ellas de ese tipo xP . Así que si quieren pueden darme algunas canciones :D , a los que les gusta el reggaetón claro ;) bye bye


	5. visita inesperada

-(suspiro)-¿y ahora… que vamos a hacer? ¨esa era nanoha , después de que la desalojaran , se quedaron sentadas en la calle con sus maletas, al frente del edificio donde se hospedaban , fate y subaru le dijeron al administrador que ellas le iban a pagar en alquiler pero él se negó y no solo él las chicas también se negaron diciendo que no era necesario¨

-no lo sé… pero deberíamos de hacer algo…. Parecemos mendigas aquí ¨dijo carim que estaba sentada al lado de ella y se había dado cuenta de cómo las miraba la gente que pasaba por ahí, aparte de su pie no ayudaba mucho¨

-pero carim, no tenemos donde ir ¨dijo teana preocupada¨-deberíamos de regresarnos con tus padres mejor ¨propuso teana mirando a nanoha¨-aunque no queramos, es la única opción-_aunque no quiero regresar_ ¨pensaba¨

-no creo que sea buena idea… además que no es posible , la plata que tenemos no es suficiente como para un viaje tan largo… y no quiero regresar ¨dijo nanoha angustiada… por otro lado las reggaetoneras que estaban presenciando toda la situación, querían ayudarles pero no sabían cómo¨

-yo tampoco quiero regresar ¨dijo carim¨-nos costó mucho llegar aquí ¨volvió a decir triste¨

-y si se vienen con nosotras… tenemos mucho espacio ¨propuso subaru¨

-gracias... pero no, no es necesario que hagan eso ¨dijo nanoha con una "sonrisa"¨

-y entonces ¿dónde se van a quedar? ¨pregunto fate seria y un poco molesta, nanoha se sorprendió un poco, pero no respondió la pregunta que le había hecho, solo agacho la cabeza¨

-ustedes son bien raras ¨hablo hayate¨-uno tratando de ayudarlas y ustedes lo único que saben decir es "no es necesario" ¨dijo tratando de imitar su voz¨

-¡crees que es fácil para nosotras aceptar todas sus propuestas! ¨grito carim sorprendiendo a las reggaetoneras¨-… es bastante incomodo ¨dijo un poco más calmada, todas se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que hacer¨

-Just shoot for the stars If it feels right Then aim for my heart If…¨empezó a sonar un teléfono, todas se miraron¨

-nyahaha es mío ¨dijo nanoha riendo¨-halo, con quien hablo ¨dijo una vez que agarro su teléfono¨

-_hija, soy yo, tu madre _¨nanoha se puso muy nerviosa y eso lo notaron todos¨

-ma...mama ¨nanoha trato de sonar lo más normal que pudo , las chicas al escuchar de quien se trataba se pusieron igual que su amiga y se acercaron a ella para escuchar lo que le decía, las otras chicas por otro lado no entendían nada ¨-pero que sorpresa , como has estado , ¿a que se debe tu llamada? ¨pregunto nerviosa¨

-_nada de importancia hija, solo queríamos darte una sorpresa _¨se oyó, las chicas se miraron extrañadas¨

-qu..¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?¨pregunto¨-_por favor que no sea nada raro , por favor…_¨suplicaba en su mente , su familia siempre eran tan impredecibles¨

-_pues….¡te venimos a visitar TODA la familia!_¨grito su mama felizmente, las reggaetoneras se sorprendieron mucho al ver las cara de pánico que tenían¨

-a toda la familia te refieres que …

-_sí, tu padre está con nosotros _¨la interrumpió, nanoha se puso como un papel¨-_pero esa no es la mejor parte _¨dijo su mama, nanoha ya no podía estar más blanca¨-_¡ya estamos aquí, en el aeropuerto!, pero como no sabemos dónde vives , te llamamos para que nos des tu dirección _

-nyahaha , yo no sé cómo se llama la calle , pero carim si ¨dijo mirando a su amiga la cual negaba rápidamente con su cabeza pero aun así nanoha le dio el teléfono¨

-ho..hola señora takamachi ¨dijo carim con dificultada¨

-_hola carim, hija te sabes la dirección _¨le dijo muy alegre la señora¨

-no..no se pre..preocupe por eso , nosotras los vamos a ir a buscar ¨le dijo , fue lo único que se le ocurrió¨

-_¡genial! , bueno las esperamos _¨dijo para luego colgar ¨

-¡eres tarada, como le dices eso! ¨grito teana enojada mientras se ponía de pie, hayate que estaba cerca de teana se alejó disimuladamente¨

-¡no me llames tarada, nanoha es la tarada por haberme dado el teléfono! ¨dijo carim en su defensa a diferencia de su amiga no se podía parar¨

-¡pero si no sabía que decir! ¨grito nanoha enojada¨

-¡claro y por eso tuviste que dármelo a mí! ¨grito carim mirando a nanoha enojada¨

-chicas…¨dijo fate¨

-¡QUE! ¨gritaron ellas mirándola fijamente, fate ya no quiso abrir la boca, sentía que a moriría si lo hacía¨

-miren chicas ¨dijo subaru de manera tan suave para tratar de tranquilizarlas¨-nosotras podemos ayudarles , no se preocupen ¨dijo sonriéndoles , las chicas se les quedaron mirando esperando la solución , subaru empezó a sudar de nervios , estas chicas sí que podían ser violentas cuando estaban enojadas¨-miren… vénganse con nosotras , no es necesario que desempaquen las cosas , solo tienen que fingir que viven ahí y cuando se vallan los padres de nanoha les ayudamos a buscar un lugar donde puedan quedarse ¨dijo subaru , las chicas se quedaron calladas un rato como procesando lo que dijo¨

-¡está bien! ¨grito nanoha¨-todo sea por mi padre ¨dijo un tanto asustada¨

-jajajaja tanto miedo le tienes a tu padre ¨se rio hayate¨

-no deberías de reírte tanto ¨le dijo teana seria, haciendo que hayate parara de reírse ¨

-su padre estuvo en el ejército militar , es muy estricto y también muy posesivo con sus hijos ¨dijo carim¨-me acuerdo que una vez, nanoha le presento a un chico… lo saco a punta de patadas de su casa ¨le dijo carim¨-y eso que solo era su amigo ¨fate que estaba escuchando todo, sintió un poco de miedo¨

-mi viejo también estuvo en el ejército militar y es lo más buena onda que hay ¨dijo fate¨-el padre de subaru igual y hasta el de hayate… tal vez se conozcan ¨volvió a decir divertida

-¡ya dejen de hablar de mi padre y vayámonos! ¨grito nanoha agarrando su maleta, teana hiso lo mismo, menos carim que no se podía parar por su pie , hayate agarro la maleta de esta , la metió en su auto y luego la ayudo a ponerse de pie y a llegar a su auto¨

-por favor podrían ir rápido ¨dijo nanoha a fate esta solo asintió. De camino hacia los departamentos de estas chicas , nanoha , teana y carim , se pusieron a mirar los autos , al parecer recién se daban cuenta de que estaban arriba de unos autos muy lujosos¨

-¿cuánto te costó un auto así? ¨le pregunto teana a subaru, está la miro y luego volvió a mirar al frente¨

-mucho, pero mucho dinero ¨dijo sonriendo, teana seguía mirando el auto y vio algo que le llamo la atención¨

-¿para qué es este botón? ¨pregunto por un botón que tenía una luz roja , al lado de él habían otro igual¨

-apriétalo y veras ¨le dijo esta, teana obedeció y lo oprimió, este cambio de color, ahora era uno amarillo¨

-_¡por un demonio, no puedes ir más lento! _¨se escuchó¨

-¿carim? ¨se preguntó esta extrañada¨

-sí, pero aún no te escucha, ella tiene que apretar el mismo botón y cuando este se ponga verde, pueden hablar ¨-le explico subaru¨-el otro es igual solo que está conectado al auto de fate ¨volvió a decir¨-pero cuando está bloqueado no podemos escuchar nada… creo que hayate lo dejo encendido

-ooh interesante ¨dijo sorprendida, subaru solo sonreía¨

-_que amargada eres _¨esa era hayate¨-¡_hay que escuchar música mejor!_

_-¡no, tu música es tan rara! _¨grito carim¨

-_mi música es terrible genial _¨dijo hayate con tono de orgullo¨-_hace que tengas orgasmos mientras la escuchas o la bailas_

_-¡dije que no! _¨grito carim nuevamente¨

-_¡ya , pero suéltame el pelo… vamos a chocar! _¨gritaba hayate, teana y subaru estaban en silencio por los gritos de estas, subaru apretó el mismo botón¨

-dejémoslas solas mejor ¨dijo con una pequeña risa, teana solo asintió¨

¨y así se la pasaron todo el viaje, hayate molestando a carim, fate con nanoha hablando y subaru le estuvo enseñando todo lo que hacía el auto a teana¨

-llegamos ¨dijo subaru, los autos se estacionaron y las chicas empezaron a bajar y a reunirse¨

-¡por dios, esto es enorme! ¨grito nanoha sorprendida, el lugar era muy grande y el edificio no se quedaba atrás , era de 30 pisos más o menos , teana tenía la boca abierta¨

-wuau ¨dijo carim que venía apoyada en hayate¨-esto es demasiado grande ¨dijo mientras miraba el lugar

-eso ya no importa…¡tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres! ¨grito nanoha , las chicas se apuraron en llegar a los departamento , tuvieron que usar el ascensor ya que ellas vivían en el último piso , al llegar se encontraron con un pasillo largo¨

-bueno este es mi departamento ¨dijo fate apuntando una puerta¨-las chicas se quedan conmigo, así que quedan dos desocupados ¿Cuál quieren? ¨pregunto¨

-da igual ¨dijo nanoha desesperada y nerviosa¨

-bueno… hayate trae tus llaves ¨le dijo, está que estaba sosteniendo a carim , busco en sus bolsillos y luego le lanzo las llaves , fate abrió una de las puertas que estaba al frente de la suya, al entrar las chicas estaban mudas¨

-¿Qué pasa? ¨pregunto fate por la cara que tenían¨

-ustedes están nadando en billetes.. ¿cierto? ¨dijo teana, fate solo se rio junto con las otras dos¨

-si… algo así ¨dijo hayate divertida¨

-ya no importa , ¿podemos ir a buscar mis padres ¨nanoha estaba muy preocupada por la llegada de sus padres que no ponía mucha atención a lo había a su alrededor ¨

-está bien, está bien ¨dijo fate¨-subaru nos va a acompañar, mientras que hayate y teana limpian aquí ¨dijo fate , como el lugar no se ocupaba mucho tenía un poco de polvo , nanoha asintió con la cabeza , hayate sentó a carim en uno de los muebles que había allí , ella no podía ayudar mucho por su pie, las chicas salieron y hayate y teana se pusieron a ordenar¨

¨nanoha iba junto con fate en su auto y subaru iba atrás de ellas, nanoha estaba muy nerviosa, fate solo la miraba de vez en cuando ya que tenía que mirar al frente¨

-cálmate, todo va a salir bien ¨le dijo fate con una sonrisa para luego volver a mirar al frente¨

-ojala ¨dijo nanoha¨

¨luego de eso, solo les tomo unos 15 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto y nanoha pudo darse cuenta de que toda su familia la estaba esperando en la entrada, se estacionaron y bajaron¨

-mama ¨dijo nanoha, camino hacia ella y le dio un abrazo¨

-hola hija, te he extrañado mucho ¨dijo abrazándola fuertemente¨

-papa ¨dijo una vez que se separó de su madre, su padre se la quedo viendo seriamente un rato, luego sonrió y abrazo a su hija¨

-como ha estado mi princesa ¨dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba, fate y subaru solo estaban atrás de ellos sin decir nada ¨

-papa, ya no soy una niña pequeña ¨dijo nanoha haciendo pucheros y se separaba de él ¨

-jajaja para mí siempre lo serás ¨dijo en hombre, luego saludo a sus dos hermanos de la misma manera¨

-mamá, papá miren ellas son unas amigas , son …

-¡subaru nakajima y fate testarossa harlaonw! ¨la interrumpió su hermana la cual se acercó y saludo muy entusiasmada¨-dios nanoha , no sabía que te juntabas con este tipo de personas, bueno tu dijiste que no te agradaban los reggaetoneros y jamás se me paso por la mente que te juntaras y menos que conocieras a unas de las más famosas ¨dijo su hermana, parecía una típica adolecente que conocía a sus ídolos¨-hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es miyuki takamachi y él es mi hermano kyouya takamachi ¨señalo aun chico de unos 27 años el cual solo levanto la mano en modo de saludo mientras sonreía¨- fuimos sus fans en algún momento ¨decía la chica mientras le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo¨

-encantadas de conocerlas ¨dijeron subaru y fate con una sonrisa¨

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es momoko takamachi ¨dijo una señora con una sonrisa , fate pudo darse cuenta que se parecía mucho a nanoha¨-así que esta señorita es hija se precia y lindy ¨decía mirando a fate¨-te pareces mucho a tus madres ¨volvió a decir con una sonrisa , fate estaba muy sorprendida al igual que nanoha¨-este mundo están pequeño, ¿no crees querido?

-mucho gusto señora ¨fue lo único que atino a decir fate junto con subaru, el padre de nanoha que estaba atrás mirando a las chicas, se acercó, su rostro era muy serio ¨

-demasiado pequeño ¨dijo el hombre, tan serio como siempre , se quedó mirando a subaru un rato la cual estaba muy nerviosa¨-mucho gusto señorita nakajima , es un placer conocer a la hija del comandante ¨dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y extendiendo su mano , subaru solo respondió el gesto de la misma manera muy sorprendida , todos estaban muy sorprendidos¨

-¿lo conoces querido? ¨pregunto su esposa¨

-claro que si , como no conocer a uno de los mejores comandantes , fue una lástima su perdida ¨decía el hombre¨-..y también conozco a tu madre ¨dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, creo que con esto subaru estaba fuera de peligro de ser rechazada por el padre de nanoha , luego vino fate, el hombre se paró en frente de ella¨-también conozco a tus madres… en especial a lindy ¨decía mientras recordaba algo¨-como olvidarla si era la payasa del pelotón , aunque hay que admitir que era una excelente soldado a pesar de ser tan testaruda y orgullosa… pero bueno, si no fuera así, no sería lindy ¨decía el hombre ¨-mucho gusto ¨dijo extendiéndole la mano, fate le iba a devolver el gesto pero el hombre con un movimiento rápido agarro la oreja de fate¨-ni se te ocurra acercarte más de lo necesario a mi hija ni mucho menos intentar procrear en ella , entendiste ¨le decía el hombre , fate solo decía "si" a todo lo que le decía¨

-¡papá!¨grito nanoha roja¨-apenas si la conozco ayer y es solo una amiga ¨volvía a decir intentando separarlo de fate, sus hermanos igual intentaron separarlos¨

-shirou, suéltala, ¡ahora! ¨grito la madre , el hombre al escuchar el grito de su esposa la soltó de inmediato¨- me das vergüenza ¨le decía la mujer, luego miro a fate con una sonrisa¨-no te preocupes… es solo que tiene una mala experiencia con tu madre lindy ¨le decía¨…bueno nos vamos ¨volvió a decir , las chicas asintieron , fate se subió al auto sobándose su oreja , momoko y shirou se fueron junto con fate y nanoha , los hermanos con subaru, fate estaba muy confundida y sorprendida , de verdad que este mundo era muy pequeño , el viaje fue bastante normal , los padres estuvieron hablando con nanoha y contándose cosas mientras que los hermanos se llevaron muy bien con subaru , cuando llegaron , todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el lugar y al llegar al departamento los recibieron hayate junto con teana y carim todo les preguntaron que le había ocurrido por su pie ella solo sonreía y decía que fue un pequeño accidente , hayate se presentó y como fate había dicho desde un principio el hombre también conocía al padre de esta y al igual que subaru se ganó el respeto del padre de nanoha menos fate, shirou siempre la miraba con cara de "aléjate de mi hija", así se la pasaron toda la tarde hablando, contándose cosas y conociendo el lugar el tiempo se pasó volando en abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la noche¨

-dios , este lugar es enorme , se puede saber cómo conseguiste un lugar así ¨pregunto su madre que había inspeccionado todo el lugar , nanoha no sabía que responder , ahora que lo miraba bien, era muy lujoso y sabía que no podía mentirle, la conocían muy bien¨

-bueno …emmm..(suspiro)-les diré la verdad ¨dijo nanoha rendida, sabía que cuando se enterasen que ese lugar era prestado la regresarían a todas y no quería eso¨-lo que pasa es que…

-no es necesario hermanita ¨la interrumpió su hermana con una sonrisa¨-es obvio que fate es tu novia , si no, no conseguirías esto ¨dijo , nanoha estaba muy sorprendida y fate se moría de miedo por como el padre se paró de golpe esperando una respuesta , subaru y hayate se quería puro reír por la cara de su amiga¨

-así es, que inteligente eres ¨le dijo hayate mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la hermana de nanoha, fate solo la miro con una cara de asesina, aunque era mentira su padre no lo sabía¨

-y tú eres novia de carim y subaru de teana, se nota a simple vista , ya no tienen que fingir ¨volvió a decir , carim estaba a punto de gritar, pero fue callada por la mano de teana¨

-_cállate, acaso quieres regresar a la casa de nanoha _¨le dijo teana al oído, carim se tuvo que callar , ella tampoco quería volver¨

-¡eso es verdad sí o no! ¨grito el hombre¨

* * *

Bueno aquí el otro capítulo xS, este me salió bastante raro pero bueno es lo que se le ocurrió a mí cabeza, gracias por leerlo, no se olviden de comentar y criticar n.n y espero les haya gustado xP

Nos vemos Bye bye.


	6. mentira

_-y tú eres novia de carim y subaru de teana, se nota a simple vista , ya no tienen que fingir ¨volvió a decir , carim estaba a punto de gritar, pero fue callada por la mano de teana¨_

_-cállate, acaso quieres regresar a la casa de nanoha ¨le dijo teana al oído, carim se tuvo que callar, ella tampoco quería volver¨_

_-¡eso es verdad sí o no! ¨grito el hombre¨_

* * *

¨todos estaban en silencio, fate estaba que se moría de miedo, hayate como siempre muy divertida por la situación y subaru muy sorprendida, solo miraba a teana y esta estaba muy seria, nanoha estaba roja pensando que responder, teana y carim solo esperaban la respuesta, ellas aceptarían cualquier respuesta que diera su amiga¨

-b..bueno… la verd..da es ¨nanoha no sabía que responder, si decía sí, no sabía si las reggaetoneras aceptarían la mentira y si decía no, las regresarían a las 3 donde a la casa de sus padres, nanoha miro a fate como pidiéndole ayuda, fate le sonrió y solo asintió con la cabeza luego miro a subaru y hayate, ellas entendieron perfectamente el mensaje¨

-¡a..así es señor , y..yo..yo estoy con su hija! ¨fate saco valor de donde no había para poder decir esas palabras en frente de él hombre que no estaba para nada contento, hayate y subaru miraban a fate como diciéndole "grande amiga, que valiente", carim y teana no tenían otra opción más que seguirles el juego, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, shirou miraba a fate con cara de asesino en serie¨

-¡kyaaaa! ¨grito la hermana de nanoha rompiendo el tenso ambiente ¨-¡lo sabía! ¨salto de alegría¨

-vaya bienvenida a la familia ¨le dijo momoko con una sonrisa¨-cuida de mi hija ¨volvió a decir mientras agarraba una de las manos de fate¨

-no se preocupe señora, la cuidare más que a mi vida ¨le dijo, parecían muy seguras y sinceras esas palabras, tanto que sorprendió a nanoha¨

-me alegro ¨le dijo con una sonrisa¨-ha , y sobre mi esposo , no te preocupes, no dejare que te haga daño ¨le volvió a decir, fate solo rio nerviosamente , shirou que estaba con una mala cara se le acerco a fate ,nanoha se puso al medio¨

-papa, por favor ¨le dijo, parecía una súplica, el hombre miro a su hija y luego a fate que sonreía nerviosamente¨

-jajaja, está bien hija ¨se rio el hombre, nanoha le sonrió y el a ella¨-si es la chica que elegiste no puedo hacer nada… por ahora ¨miro a fate por última vez¨-pero… eso no quiere que acepto que una harlaonw salga con mi hija ¨seguía mirándola¨

-ya papa, déjala en paz ¨dijo nanoha, agarro la mano de fate y se la llevo¨-volvemos al tiro ¨dijo antes de desparecer en el pasillo y meterse en una habitación, fate no decía nada y una vez a adentro¨

-dios esto se salió de mis manos… y ahora ¿qué hago? ¨decía nanoha desesperada mientras se movía por toda la habitación, fate se sentó en la cama mientras la miraba son una sonrisa burlona¨-¿de qué te ríes? ¨nanoha no entendía nada, no había nada de gracioso en esa situación… a menos para ella no¨

-nada ¨decía fate divertida¨-solo pensaba que… apenas nos conocimos ayer y ya somos novias ¨decía guiñándole un ojo, nanoha se sonrojo¨

-se puede saber ¿cuándo fue que perdiste la razón?¨pregunto incrédula, la rubia no parecía molestarle para nada la situación¨

-bueno… creo que ¨fate se paró, se acercó a nanoha y la tomo de la cintura ¨-_creo que_ _la poca razón que tenia se fue cuando te vi _¨le dijo al oído, nanoha no podía creerlo, su corazón latió muy fuerte y su cara estaba muy roja¨

-e..estas..loca ¨le dijo separándose de ella¨

-pero por ti ¨le dijo divertidamente, nanoha se rio fuertemente¨

-jajajaja, me pregunto si puedes coquetearme así al frente de mi padre ¨decía riéndose de ella, fate solo sonrió¨

-claro que puedo ¨dijo "muy segura" y con una sonrisa orgullosa¨-después de todo ahora eres _mi novia_ ¨nanoha se dio cuenta de que se estaba preocupando de mas , fate se tomaba todo esto como un juego y parecía divertirse, mientras que ella estaba muy preocupada por sus padres¨

_-bien, si ella quiere jugar, jugaremos… pero a mi modo _¨pensó¨-_sabes fate _¨dijo de una manera tan suave y con una sonrisa provocativa ,fate se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud que tubo, nanoha se le acercaba con una sonrisa traviesa ¨-_me gustaría ver que por lo menos lo intentaras _¨le dijo al oído, fate ya no podía estar más sorprendida , nanoha le había sorprendido y mucho , no pensaba que la peli-roja podía tener esa personalidad , definitivamente aun le faltaba mucho por conocer, nanoha se separó de ella con una sonrisa burlona , fate salió de su transe y se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella y eso en vez de molestarle le pareció muy divertido y sonrió de la misma manera, nanoha se volteo decidida a salir del lugar pero antes de salir¨-por cierto eres una muy buena actriz ¨le dijo para luego salir de la habitación¨

¨en la sala todo estaba muy tranquilo…bueno shirou solo un poco alterado y su esposa que lo intentaba calmar y kyouya estaba sentado en el mueble mirando televisión mientras que miyuki hablaba con carim , hayate , teana y subaru¨

-y dime carim ¨le pregunto la hermana de nanoha¨-¿Cómo le hiciste para conquistar el corazón de una casanova como hayate?

-para que veas que existen los milagros ¨dijo carim son una "sonrisa" forzada ya que hayate estaba sentada al lado de ella mientras la abrazaba, ella era la más divertida de todas por la situación y le gustaba molestar a la rubia, subaru estaba hablando con teana, al parecer desde que hablaron en la tarde se estaban empezando a llevar bien

-jajajaja ¨se rio miyuki¨-y ustedes… , ¿qué fue lo que te gusto de teana? ¨le pregunto, teana se había sonrojado levemente ¨

-creo que… me gusto todo de ella ¨dijo avergonzada subaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y sonreía, teana se sorprendió mucho y se sonrojo, parecía que lo decía enserio¨

-awwww que linda eres ¨le dijo miyuki agarrando uno de sus cachetes y estirarlo¨

-de que hablan ¨dijo nanoha que había llegado donde ellas , atrás venia fate con una sonrisa , se sentaron y empezaron hablar , miyuki les dijo de que se trataba el tema , todos las estaban pasando bien , se reían y molestaban pero lastimosamente llego la hora de dormir¨

-nanoha, hija ¿cuál va a hacer nuestro cuarto? ¨le pregunto su madre¨

-mi papá y kyouya pueden tomar el ultimo y tu mamá el segundo con miyuki ¨le dijo nanoha¨

-y tu hija ¿Dónde y con quién dormirás? ¨dijo el padre de nanoha¨

-con quien más querido, con su novia ¨dijo su madre muy alegre¨-así como lo harán teana y carim ¨carim casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar eso, teana intentaba ayudarla mientras nanoha reía nerviosamente , fate y hayate tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros y subaru estaba nerviosa¨

-¡me reusó! ¨grito el hombre, las chicas sintieron un gran alivio ante las palabras del hombre¨

-que "me reusó" ni que ocho cuarto ¨decía la mujer mientras miraba a su esposo seriamente¨-tu y yo a esa edad ya dormíamos juntos ¨volvió a decir, el hombre se quedó callado¨

-bueno pero que duerman aquí y las chicas en el otro departamento ¨decía el hombre¨

-bueno problema resuelto ¨dijo la mujer, las chicas estaban muy pálidas ¨-¡a dormir! ¨todos se empezaron a mover¨

-bueno _mi amorcito_ nos vamos ¨le decía hayate a carim, mientras le extendía la mano, carim quería puro golpearla, hayate ayudo a su _"novia"_ a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta , teana y subaru la siguieron¨-hasta mañana ¨dijo hayate antes de salir¨

-bueno , a dormir chicas ¨le dijo miyuki¨-si hacer mucho ruido ¨dijo guiñándole un ojo, nanoha se sonrojo asta no poder más y fate solo se reía¨

¨al entrar fate decidió tomarse una ducha busco su pijama por unos cajones ya que ha beses se quedaba en el departamento de hayate y se metió a la ducha, nanoha aprovecho el momento para ponerse su pijama, se maldijo así misma por comprarse un pijama así, una polera de tiras muy pequeña de color rosa y unos pequeños short del mismo color, se metió a la cama y se tapó hasta arriba, no quería que fate la viera así , fate al salir del baño vio a nanoha tapada hasta la cabeza y se rio de buena gana , nanoha le iba a reprochar pero no pudo ya que su cara se puso como tomate , fate no traía casi nada solo un conjunto de ropa interior de color negro y una polera de tiras trasparentes del mismo color, además de que su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho a la pobre mente de nanoha , se veía que cuidaba su físico, todo bien definido y marcado pero no llegando a lo exagerado¨

-¡pon..ponte..algo! ¨grito nanoha avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada¨

-lo siento pero así duermo yo ¨le decía con una sonrisa burlona¨

-¡apaga la luz entonces! ¨volvió a gritar, fate obedeció mientras se reía de nanoha, al apagar la luz fue y se metió en la cama, nanoha le daba la espalda¨

-¿qué paso?...¿dónde quedo la chica de ase rato? ¨le preguntaba fate molestosamente¨

-¡ca..cállate y duérmete, ¿quieres?! ¨nanoha no podía aguantar más la situación, la idea de que al lado de ella había una chica como fate la ponía muy nerviosa¨-_vamos nanoha, no puede tener efecto en ti… pero es que es jodidamente sexy la desgraciada… ¡no!, no nanoha no pienses así , duérmete mejor… duerme….¨_

* * *

¨en el otro departamento las situación no era muy buena , carim se reúsa a dormir con hayate ¨

-hay 3 cuartos, yo puedo dormir con teana y ustedes dos en los otros dos ¨decía carim¨

-uno de los cuartos es de fate, no podemos entrar al de ella ¨subaru había hablado como siempre muy calmadamente¨-y créeme a pesar de ser mi amiga ni loca duermo con ella ¨explicaba subaru, ella sabía cómo era hayate y ni loca dormiría con ella¨

-¡ya carim basta, debes de hacerlo, ley de amigas, nanoha lo hace por nosotras y nosotras por ella! ¨grito teana, todas se sorprendieron¨

-uuuy… parece que alguien quiere dormir con subaru ¨decía hayate como siempre molestando, teana se puso roja junto con subaru¨

-uyyyy está bien ¨dijo carim vencida¨-dormiré con el mapache ¨hayate se empezó a reír por el sobrenombre que le puso, la ayudo a llegar a su cuarto, subaru y teana también hicieron lo mismo, hayate al llegar a su cuarto dejo a carim sentada en la cama y al igual que su rubia amiga decidió tomar una ducha, carim se cambió la parte de arriba pero no podía con la parte de abajo, le dolía su pie¨

-_mierda _¨fue lo único que pensó, hayate al salir de la ducha con su pijama (tenía puesto unos bóxer tipo pantaletas de color azul marino con un bivirí negro… muy simple) se dio cuenta de que carim estaba en la misma posición solo que ahora tenía la cabeza agachada¨

-¿te sucede algo? ¨le pregunto extrañada¨

-ne..necesito ayuda ¨le dijo sin levantar la cabeza, su cara estaba roja, se sentía muy avergonzada por pedirle ayuda a una chica como hayate, hayate se le acercó y se agacho, tenía tu típica sonrisa en su rostro¨

-¿en qué quieres que te ayude? ¨le pregunto divertida¨

-a sacar mi pantalón ¨dijo sin todavía levantar la cabeza¨-por favor ¨se sentía muy tonta, sabía que hayate la iba a molestar por esto¨

-bueno ¨le respondió con una sonrisa muy diferente a las otras, carim la quedo mirando extrañada y desconfiadamente¨-jajajaja no me mires así ¨hayate ayudo a carim con su pantalón, lo quito con mucho cuidado de no lastimar su pie y carim estaba muy sorprendida, no conocía ese lado de hayate, por un momento pensó que la persona que tenía al frente era otra chica, era muy amable y cuidadosa, todo lo contrario a la hayate que veía siempre¨

-gracias ¨carim le dedico una sonrisa sincera¨

-no fue nada… disfrute la vista ¨decía guiñándole un ojo, carim se sonrojo y le pego un almohadazo por el comentario¨

-_no, definitivamente es hayate_ ¨pensaba carim¨

¨en la otra habitación subaru terminaba de bañarse y ya estaba saliendo de la ducha, ella a diferencia de sus amigas era un poco friolenta tenía puesto un buzo blanco y un bivirí del mismo color¨

-si quieres puedes dormir sola en la habitación, yo puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala ¨le dijo subaru con una sonrisa a teana que estaba sentada en la cama con su pijama (tenía uno parecido al de nanoha con la diferencia de que este era de color negro)¨

-no es necesario que agás eso ¨teana como siempre parecía no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro¨

-jajaja no te preocupes por eso ¨le dijo sonriéndole, subaru se estaba acercando hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto¨

-no me dejes aquí.. sola ¨teana la había agarrado de su polera, subaru se volteo muy sorprendida, teana desvió la mirada¨-me da miedo quedarme sola ¨le dijo avergonzada , subaru todavía estaba muy sorprendida pero aun así le sonrió¨

-está bien no te preocupes ¨le dijo con una sonrisa, subaru se dio cuenta de que la faceta de niña seria que tenía teana, solo era una máscara para alejar a las personas no deseadas… , teana se acostó en la cama, subaru apago la luz e hizo lo mismo

¨las chicas se durmieron sin problemas…. Bueno a nanoha y carim les costó un poco pero al final igual se durmieron , las reggaetoneras al igual que las chicas se durmieron sin problemas... eran prácticamente las 3 de la mañana¨

-¡no! ¨subaru se despertó por el grito y pudo ver a teana que se movía mucho y su respiración era muy agitada¨-¡por…favor…déjame! ¨seguía gritando pero esta vez con lágrimas en su ojos, subaru estaba muy sorprendida¨

-teana ¨la llamo mientras la movía¨

-¡por favor ya no más!¨gritaba en llanto¨

-¡teana despierta! ¨levanto la voz y la movió más fuerte¨

-¡suéltame! ¨teana se levantó de golpe mientras lloraba y se movía, subaru lo único que atino hacer fue abrazarla¨-¡no suéltame, no me lastimes… por favor! ¨gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente¨

-teana soy yo… nadie te va a lastimar ¨decía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, teana se aferró a subaru como una niña pequeña mientras lloraba¨

-no me lastimes, por favor ¨seguía diciendo en llanto, subaru la recostó mientras la abrazaba¨

-shhh..nadie te va a lastimar…yo estoy aquí , no dejare que te lastimen ¨le decía mientras seguía abrazándola, teana aún seguía llorando en el pecho de subaru, estuvieron así hasta que por fin se calmó, subaru estaba muy sorprendida y confundida, esto fue bastante raro para ella, miro a teana que se había dormido en su pecho , sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, las limpio con su mano¨-_no dejare que nadie te lastime_ ¨le susurro para luego de un rato quedarse dormida de nuevo¨

* * *

espero le haya gustado el capítulo x3 , comenten , critiquen todo es bienvenido :D y gracias por leerlo x).

PD: disculpen la demora D: es que me castigaron …por un mes D': así que no creo que suba el otro rápido … a menos que convenza a mi madre … con suerte me dejan entrar unos 20 minutos u.u (y como me quitaron la compu no puedo escribir)

Nos vemos bye bye ='(


	7. paseo 1

¨la mañana siguiente estaba muy fría, el sol era tapado por las nubes y una neblina espesa cubría las calles, todas dormían aun, nadie quería levantarse¨

[Fate y nanoha]

¨nanoha estaba echa bolita en la cama, tenía mucho frio y tiritaba, fate por otro lado ya se había despertado solo miraba el techo, no quería levantarse, también tenía frio pero no tanto como nanoha, fate volteo su cabeza y se quedó mirando como nanoha tiritaba y sonrió, se estaba burlando de ella, se acercó y la abrazo por detrás, nanoha sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y aun dormida se volteo y se aferró a aquello tan cálido, fate la miraba muy curiosa, su rostro, sus pestañas, su nariz, no era tonta sabía que tenía al frente una chica muy bonita, desde que la vio le pareció muy linda, miro sus labios, finos y delgados, se mordió el labio interior, ganas de besarla no le faltaban y lo haría, se fue acercando a su rostro muy despacio miraba los ojos de nanoha que estaban cerrados y luego miro sus labios… pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de lograr su propósito se detuvo, podía sentir la tranquila respiración de nanoha, algo le impedía besarla y no sabía que era, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago , se alejó y empezó a reírse en silencio, no quería despertarla¨

-_jajaja fate que te sucede, ni besarla puedes _¨pensó, se reía de ella misma, no podía creer que no pudiera besar a la chica que tenía al lado, jamás le había sucedido esto con otras chicas, miro nuevamente a nanoha y así que quedo , mirándola¨

* * *

[Hayate y carim]

¨carim ya se había despertado, pero al igual fate no quería moverse de la cama tenía mucho frio, hayate aun dormía y no parecía tener frio al contrario estaba muy cálida, parecía un guatero humano y carim la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo era posible de que no tuviera frio?, ella se estaba congelando, tenía los pies fríos y sus manos estaban de igual manera, hayate se volteo dándole la espalda la cual quedo descubierta, carim sonrió malvadamente se le había ocurrido una idea, como su pie ya estaba mejor se acomodó de tal manera que estos quedaran a unos centímetros de la cálida piel de hayate¨

-_1….2….3_

-¡ha! ¨se quejó hayate al sentir algo muy helado en su espalda, más bien parecía un gemido, se volteo rápidamente y vio que carim tenía sus ojos cerrado, la miro entre cerrando los ojos¨-no te agás la dormida ¨le hablo, pero carim no abría los ojos, hayate al ver que no abría los ojos movió los pies y se acercó quedando muy cerca de su rostro¨-si no abres los ojos te violare ¨le dijo divertida, carim al escuchar esto arrugo la nariz y abrió los ojos¨-sabía que estabas despierta ¨le dijo pero carim se empezó a reír¨

-jajajaja ¨carim se reía con mucha fuerza, hasta el frio se le fue, hayate no entendía de que se reía¨

-¿de qué te ríes? ¨le pregunto¨

-jajajaja.. es que jajajaja.. hiciste un ruidito tan raro ¨se seguía riendo, hayate se sonrojo levemente, nadie se reía de ella pero lo que más le sorprendió es que le dio vergüenza¨

-(gruñido)- vas a ver ¨hayate se subió arriba de carim agarrando sus manos, esta seguía riéndose mientras se intentaba soltar¨-¿sabes?… ya que somos _novias_ deberíamos de hacer _cositas_ de _novias _¨carim paro de reírse y hayate sonrió triunfante¨

-hazme algo y veras como te quedas sin manos ¨le dijo carim, hayate se empezó a reír¨

-¿ni siquiera un beso? ¨le pregunto, carim se sonrojo un poco, hayate con una sonrisa se acercó a su rostro con la intención de besarla, pero carim levanto su rodilla golpeando su entre pierna, esta cayó al suelo, gracias a dios no le dolió como le dolería a un hombre, pero el golpe que se dio cuando cayó la remato¨

-¡oh dios, eres una salvaje! ¨gritaba mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, carim la miraba desde la cama sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento¨ ¡anda a un zoológico…animal! ¨grito nuevamente, carim se levantó de la cama echa furia por el comentario pero se enredó con las sabanas y a parar directo donde se encontraba hayate¨

-au….auch, eso me dolió ¨carim tenía sus ojos cerrados por el golpe y al abrirlo se encontró muy cerca de rostro de hayate la cual tenía una sonrisa malvada¨

-ven-gan-za ¨fue lo único que dijo antes de acortar por completo la distancia de sus rostros, carim tenía los ojos muy abiertos, luego se sonrojo a full y se separó de golpe, hayate tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara¨-_dulce.. _¨fue lo único que logro pensar ante el corto beso¨

-¡te matare! ¨grito carim roja aun mientras intentaba agarrarla, hayate salió corriendo mientras se reía, casi se tropieza de camino hacia la puerta pero logro salir¨

* * *

[Subaru y teana]

¨en el otro cuarto, teana que estaba dormida se despertó por los gritos de carim, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de subaru, aun la tenía abrazada y se sonrojo mucho, recordó lo sucedido de la noche anterior he hiso una mueca de disgusto, hizo un esfuerzo para moverse sin despertarla pero aun así abrió los ojos y la miro, teana tenía mucha vergüenza y eso no pasó desapercibido para subaru que al darse cuenta de cómo la tenía también se puso roja¨

-dis..discu..disculpa ¨dijo subaru mientras la soltaba, la ponía muy nerviosa, teana se separó de subaru y se sentó en la cama¨

-es..Está bien no pasa nada ¨le dijo, las dos estaban iguales, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos¨-…sobre lo de anoche… ¨ rompió el silencio ¨-quería pedirte que…

-no te preocupes ¨la interrumpió¨-todos tenemos pesadillas ¨le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro¨

-_pero la mía es de por vida _¨pensó¨-gracias… pero me gustaría que no le cuentes que tuve una pesadilla ¨le dijo teana, nanoha y carim sabían de las pesadillas de teana y se preocupaban mucho por ella¨

-como quieras ¨subaru se enderezo de igual manera y le sonrió, teana la miro unos segundos, como descifrando que tenía en esa sonrisa que lograba tranquilizar a cualquiera y no solo era eso, cuando la miraba a los ojos se sentía la persona más segura del mundo y eso le daba miedo, tenía miedo de sentir todo eso con alguien que apenas conocía¨

-_¡juro que de esta no sales viva…MAPACHE PERVERTIDO! _¨subaru y teana se miraron extrañadas¨

* * *

¨ en el otro departamento fate se había vuelto a dormir mientras abrazaba a nanoha¨

-¡levántense par de tórtolas! ¨grito miyuki abriendo la puerta de golpe despertándolas, nanoha miro a fate que la tenía abrazada y se sonrojo¨ -el desayuno está listo, llamen a sus amigas ¨dijo antes de seguir su camino¨

-buenos días ¨le dijo fate con una sonrisa¨

-bu..buenos días ¨dijo nanoha, intento separarse de fate pero esta no la dejaba, solo la miraba muy divertida¨-¿Qué..pasa? ¨pregunto nanoha extrañada y aun sonrojada¨

-no hay un beso de "buenos días" ¨le dijo divertidamente¨

-te estas tomando muy enserio tu papel de novia ¨le dijo nanoha levantando una ceja, fate la soltó, algo le molesto de ese comentario y no sabía que era, nanoha la miro muy sorprendida ¨-¿te molestaste? ¨le pregunto, pero fate no le respondió, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para pararse, nanoha no lo creía, si estaba molesta, fate se levantó pero nanoha salto en su espalda volviendo a sentarla¨-no sabía que eras gruñona ¨le dijo nanoha divertida, fate aún tenía su rostro serio¨-ya no te molestes, no sé qué hice pero lo siento ¨le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, la soltó y se dirigió al baño sonrojada¨-_ok.. No sé qué acabo de hacer... pero con todo lo que está pasando supongo que… ya me da igual lo que suceda _¨pensó nanoha una vez que entro al baño¨

-_por un demonio, fate ¿qué te sucede?, no puedes molestarte de la nada, _¨fate se quedó pensando unos segundo, toco su mejilla y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía¨-_no fate… eso no es posible_…

¨nanoha decidió tomar una ducha mientras fate se cambiaba, las otra chicas por otro lado tuvieron que ir cambiarse ya que su ropa estaba en el departamento de hayate, todas se pusieron algo abrigado por el frio que hacía, hayate se salvó de los golpes de carim ya que subaru y teana la calmaron…pero aun así mantenía su distancia, una vez que estaban todas listas fueron a desayunar ¨

-he estado pensando y deberíamos de salir a conocer la ciudad… bueno nosotros no la conocemos ¨dijo el padre mientras tomaba su café, al parecer se había olvidado por unos instantes de que fate era _novia_ de su hija¨

-pero tenemos que ir a la universidad… y hace mucho frio ¨decía nanoha¨

-¡va! , que falten un día no afecta nada y otro da igual… además de que solo venimos por unos días… mañana nos vamos ¨volvió a decir¨

-si querida, ¿Por qué no nos llevas a conocer la cuidad? ¨le dijo la madre, nanoha lo pensó un rato¨

-bueno ¨dijo con una sonrisa¨-las chicas y yo les mostraremos la cuidad ¨teana y carim no tenían ningún inconveniente así que aceptaron gustosamente¨

-nosotras nos podemos llevar en nuestros autos ¨propuso fate¨

-no ¨dijo el hombre mirándola con los ojos entre serrados¨-vamos a ocupar transporte publico ¨volvió a decir con la misma mirada, su esposa que se dio cuenta le pego en la cabeza¨-¡auch ..¿y eso porque?!

-tu sabes porque ¨su esposa era muy lista, se dio cuenta que su esposo asía todo lo posible por llevarle la contraria a fate¨

-aa..bueno si usted quiere ^-^! -_¡dios! , ¿Viejo que hicisteis para que tengas tan mala facha con el señor takamachi?_ ¨se preguntaba fate¨

-y dime hija cuando me vas a dar nietos ¨le pregunta su mama con una sonrisa, como siempre tan impredecible, el padre que estaba tomando café los escupió todo y empezó a toser, nanoha casi se ahoga también y fate tenía una sonrisa nerviosa ya que el padre mientras tosía la miraba muy feo, kyouya ayudo a su padre mientras que miyuki le brillaban los ojos ¨

-¡sí, yo quiero un sobrino y si es de fate va a salir muy lindooooo~!¨gritaba su hermana muy emocionada. a teana y carim le pareció muy divertida la escena al igual que hayate y subaru¨

-(toser)-yo (toser)-¡me opongo!... (toser) ¨el hombre se paró de la mesa mientras apuntaba a fate con su dedo y trataba de recuperar su respiración normal¨-¡tú, aleja tus genes de mi hija!

-¡mire señor! ¨fate se levantó de la mesa molesta e irritada, todos se sorprendieron, este hombre la saco de sus casillas¨-(respirar profundamente) -no sé qué le abra echo mi viejo, pero no es para que se desquite conmigo ¨dijo un poco más calmada el hombre la miro unos instantes como pensando lo que le acababa de decir fate¨

-la verdad… no es todo sobre tu madre, no me agrada la idea de que nanoha tenga novi ¨explico el hombre, fate no entendía su hija ya no tenía 15 o 16 como para ponerse así¨

-pero señor ¿acaso su hija no tiene el derecho de a estar con alguien? ¨pregunto fate, todos miraban atentamente la conversación, su esposa por otro lado entendía un poco a su esposo¨

-claro que lo tiene pero… yo ya no confió en nadie, mi hija sufrió mucho con sus anteriores novios y no quiero volver a verla llorar ¨le dijo el hombre serio, fate miro a nanoha la cual solo agacho la cabeza tristemente¨-quien me dice que esta vez será distinto, no seré joven como ustedes pero se ve que eres alguien de fiestas y diversión, como sé que no estás jugando con mi hija ¨le volvió a decir, fate quedo sorprendida, no se había puesto a pensar en eso, no eran novias pero si había una especie de "juego" con nanoha, jamás pensó lo que sentía o podía sentir nanoha en el futuro¨

-yo…¨fate por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, las chicas con la que había estado anterior mente eran muy distintas a nanoha¨-yo… de verdad prometo cuidar de su hija ¨dijo muy segura, _"te estas tomando muy enserio tu papel de novia"_ esas palabras aun sonaban en su cabeza y le molestaba ¿la razón? no lo sabe… aun. El hombre le sonrió¨

-¿sabes? La única cosa que admiro de los harlaonw, es que cuando prometen algo… lo cumplen ¨dijo el hombre con una sonrisa¨-… ¡pero aun así te estoy vigilando! ¨grito mientras la miraba entre cerrando los ojos, fate sonrió divertida, nanoha por otro lado se quedó pensando, fate era una chica muy extraña para ella, ¿cómo podía decir cosas como esas y parecer tan reales y firmes las palabras?, le agradaba mucho, siempre que fate decía algo así su corazón latía muy fuerte… pero en el fondo sabía que era una simple actuación o ¿no?¨

-¡el beso, el beso, el beso! ¨gritaba su hermana¨-¡vamos hermanita dale un beso a tu novia! ¨su hermana estaba muy feliz, nanoha salió de su transe y se sonrojo a full, fate solo sonrió pero en el fondo por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa aunque nadie se dio cuenta exceptos su amigas, la conocían muy bien ¨

-¡DIN DON, DIN DON! ¨sonó el timbre haciendo que todos se miraron extrañados¨

-¡yo abro~! ¨grito su hermana felizmente, corrió y la abrió, al volver todos se dieron cuenta que no venía sola a atrás de ella venia el, fate al ver de quien se trataba frunció el ceño y nanoha estaba muy sorprendida, carim y teana estaban igual que su amiga, hayate y subaru se miraron como diciendo "este lo va joder todo"¨

-yu..¿yuuno?¨nanoha no podía creer lo que veía ,¿Cómo sabia donde se encontraba? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hacía ahí?¨

-nanoha ¨dijo el mirándola seriamente¨

-¿qué haces aquí? ¨pregunto nanoha con el ceño fruncido¨

-no es obvio, vine por ti , no puedes estar con personas como ellas además ni siquiera las conoces ¨volvió a decir, los padres de nanoha estaban confundidos y miraban a nanoha que estaba muy nerviosa , fate estaba muy molesta al igual que las demás, teana al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga decidió ayudarla, se acercó al chico muy molesta¨

-mi amiga no quiere NADA contigo, entiéndelo y ¿enserio crees que se va a ir contigo? jajaja por favor y para que te vayas enterando fate es su novia ¨teana miraba al chico con bastante rabia si los padres se enteraban que todo esto era mentira se las llevarían a las tres¨

-¡CALLATE! ¨le grito yuuno molesto¨-¡eso es mentira, nanoha no saldría con alguien como ella!¨volvió a decir más molesto aun¨

-¡yuuno! ¨grito nanoha molesta, el chico la miro, nanoha se acercó a fate¨-yo puedo salir con quien se me plazca ¨dijo agarrando la rostro de fate para luego darle un beso, fate que se sorprendió un poco pero no dudo en corresponderle el beso, la sujeto de su cintura y profundizo más el beso, las dos tenían una sensación muy agradable, yuuno que no daba crédito a lo que veía y se acercó furioso pero hayate y subaru se pusieron en su camino¨

-amigo ya fuiste, mejor lárgate ¨le dijo hayate seria, yuuno miro a hayate con mucho odio¨

-que no vez que no quiere nada contigo, ella esta con mi amiga ¨le dijo subaru de igual manera que hayate, fate que se había separado de nanoha lo miro de una manera muy burlona mientras abrazaba más a nanoha y eso enfureció mas al chico¨

-¡no nanoha es mía, MIAA! ¨gritaba como loco, el padre de nanoha se había aburrido del chico se acercó ¨

-¡mi hija no es de nadie y mucho menos tuya! ¨grito el hombre furioso, este chico le cayó bastante mal¨-¡así que lárgate! ¨el hombre con ayuda de hayate y subaru lo sacaron a patadas del departamento¨

-no vueltas, que no eres bienvenido ¨le dijo hayate cerrar la puerta¨

¨todos estaban en silencio, los padres de nanoha no entendían nada y las chicas estaban muy nerviosas , fate aun tenía a nanoha cogida de la mano¨

-¿Quién era ese chico? ¨pregunto el padre muy serio¨

-es un idiota que no deja en paz a nanoha ¨carim hablo¨

-si siempre la está molestando para que salga con él, es muy exasperante ¨dijo teana, el padre de nanoha dudaba un poco ¨

-¡pero bueno no le demos importancia a esto porque mejor no vamos a pasear! ¨grito hayate tratando de hacer que se olvidaran del tema¨

-si… creo que tienes razón ¨dijo el padre¨

-¡bueno a alistarse! ¨grito miyuki felizmente, todos se empezaron a mover menos fate y nanoha que se quedaron en la comedor solas¨

-¿Cómo supo donde me encontraba? ¨se preguntó en voz alta¨

-creo que es un psicópata ¨le dijo fate¨

-sí, cualquier día me secuestra y me viola ¨bromeo nanoha, fate la miro muy sorprendida no podía creer que hiciera ese tipo de bromas¨

-¿no te da miedo? ¨le pregunto con una ceja en alto¨

-jajaja la verdad es que sí, pero como aquí mi amiga prometió cuidarme, no hay nada de qué preocuparse o ¿no? ¨le dijo divertida, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de decir¨-no vamos ¨dijo caminando pero fate la jalo de la mano que aún tenía agarrada, la agarro de la cintura para evitar que esta intentara escapar¨

-eso depende ¨nanoha no entendía ¨-depende… ¿dejaras que cuide de ti? ¨le pregunto, nanoha sonrió divertida¨-no creo que me digas que no ¨dijo segura ¨

-¿así? y ¿porque estas tan segura? ¨le pregunto levantando una ceja¨

-fácil, porque ya me besaste ¨nanoha se sonrojo a full al parecer se había olvidado del beso¨- y eso no es todo ¨fate se acercó despacio al rostro de nanoha¨

-¿n…no? ¨nanoha estaba muy roja y la cercanía de fate la ponía muy nerviosa

-¡oigan par de tórtolas! ¨hayate y toda la familia estaban mirándolas muy divertidamente, nanoha no podía estar más roja, fate soltó a nanoha sonrojada¨-¡solo faltan ustedes!

-nosotras ya estamos listas ¨hablo fate¨

-bueno entonces vámonos ¨dijo el padre, todos empezaron a salir fate los siguió, carim y teana se acercaron a su amiga¨

-nanoha, ¿Qué haces? ¨pregunto teana¨

-se supone que esto es mentira ¨le dijo carim¨-a menos que… ¿nanoha te gusta fate? ¨nanoha no sabía que responder, si le gustaba pero no sabía cómo se lo tomarían sus amigas¨

-no te preocupes, no dejaras de ser nuestra amiga por eso ¨le dijo teana con una sonrisa¨

-por supuesto que no dejaras de ser nuestra amiga ¨le dijo carim, aparte de que a ella también le sucedían cosas raras con cierta castaña pero no quería admitirlo¨

-sí, me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorada ¨aseguro nanoha¨

-jajaja bueno ya da igual, vámonos que nos deben de estar esperando ¨dijo carim para luego dirigirse a la puerta¨

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno primero que nada aún estoy castigada D: mi mama no sede a mis ruegos así que disculpen la demora del capítulo.

Gracias por leer el capítulo, comenten critiquen todo es bienvenido

Bye :'(


	8. paseo (2 parte)

_-sí, me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorada ¨aseguro nanoha¨_

_-jajaja bueno ya da igual, vámonos que nos deben de estar esperando ¨dijo carim para luego dirigirse a la puerta¨_

* * *

¨al salir del hotel las chicas se aseguraron de que no estuviera yuuno o cualquier otra persona no deseada por ahí y como el padre de nanoha no quería ir en los autos de las chicas decidieron ir tomar el transporte público el cual se demoró un poco en llegar, al subir tuvieron algunos problemas estaba muy lleno y tenían que irse de pie y eso no era todo ya que reconocieron al instante a las reggaetoneras y se armó un pequeño alboroto, todas las chicas ahí presentes no dejaba de mirarlas y hablarles, los padres de nanoha estaban un poco sorprendidos ya que a pesar de haberse retirado hace un año su fama pareciera que no hubiera disminuido nada de nada, fate como siempre le sonreía a cada una de ellas al igual que subaru , hayate era otro tema ella al contrario de sus amigas era mucho más coqueta, nanoha no estaba para nada contenta y eso se podía ver en su cara, carim y teana pareciera que no le importara mucho lo que hacían estas… o así se veía a simple vista¨

-amm ¿carim? ¨la hermana de nanoha no entendía nada, hayate se estaba pasando de la raya con las chicas y carim no hacía nada, se suponía que era su _novia _¿no?¨-¿¡carim!? ¨la volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte¨

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¨respondió esta, nanoha y teana entendieron perfectamente a lo que se refería miyuki ya que ellas también estaban muy atentas a lo que hacían las chicas¨

-como que ¿Qué pasa?... mira ¨dijo apuntando a hayate la cual estaba muy cerca de una chica¨-se supone que es tu novia ¿no? , has que te respete por lo menos ¨la hermana de nanoha parecía muy molesta, carim miro a nanoha y a teana luego miro a hayate, rodo los ojos y se acercó como pudo donde se encontraba ¨

-hayate ¨la llamo, pero como esta estaba muy entretenida con la chica no la escucho¨-¡hayate! ¨grito, fate y subaru dejaron de lado su conversación y se pusieron a mirar, fate miro a nanoha la cual tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que teana, pero el que realmente daba miedo ahí era el padre de nanoha , él también estaba muy atento a lo que hacían las reggaetoneras en especial lo que hacía fate¨

-¿he? carim, ¿qué ocurre? ¨dijo muy despreocupadamente cosa que molesto mucho pero mucho a carim, ella ponía "todo" su esfuerzo en fingir ser su novia y no dejaría que todo se fuera a la borda por hayate, miro a la chica con la que estaba y por alguna razón más rabia le dio¨

-¡eres de lo peor! ¨grito para luego darle una fuerte cachetada, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, fate y subaru estaban muy sorprendidas no se esperaban eso y menos hayate, su mejilla se enrojeció de inmediato, carim por otro lado no tenía planeado hacer eso su cuerpo actuó por si solo y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo, nanoha y teana igual se sorprendieron un poco, carim pidió al chofer que parara no quería quedarse ahí, se bajó y empezó a caminar hacia cualquier lado¨

-¡carim espera! ¨hayate salió de tras de ella, las chicas también iban a seguirles pero el padre de nanoha no les dejo¨

-¡alto!... este problema es de ellas no de ustedes ¨dijo serio¨-dejémoslas solas¨las chicas no tuvieron otra opción¨-¡vámonos! ¨grito, el chofer cerró la puerta y siguió su rumbo, fate y subaru aún estaban muy sorprendidas y nanoha y teana parecían muy molestas, después de eso subaru y fate dejaron de ponerle atención a sus fans y se quedaron pensando en hayate¨

-¿me pregunto porque carim actuó de esa manera? ¨fate estaba pensando en voz alta y no se había dado cuenta¨

-oh vamos cuñada no creo que seas tan tonta como para ignorar el error de tu amiga ¨miyuki estaba molesta y eso lo hacía notar, su rostro era muy serio y hablaba de una manera muy fría¨-entendemos perfectamente lo famosas que son pero… pero hayate se pasó de la raya, ósea cero respeto por su novia, yo creo que se lo merecía ¨volvió a decir, después de eso todas se quedaron en silencio no porque querían si no porque fate no podía hablarle a nanoha se veía muy molesta¨

-_pero si yo no hice nada fue hayate… no tiene por qué molestarse conmigo _pensaba fate mientras miraba a nanoha, su rostro se veía muy serio, por otro lado subaru estaba de la misma manera con teana, aunque teana siempre fuera seria su mirada era distinta, era muy helada y eso subaru lo noto ya que siempre se la pasa observándola¨

-_bien echo subaru con esto no te va a hablar más y con lo que te costó que te hablara… ¡pero si fue hayate no yo! , ¡estúpida hayate! _pensaba subaru mientras miraba la ventana. Asi estuvieron todo el camino nadie se hablaba, era bastante incómodo y lo peor es que todo era mentira, se supone que todo eso no debió de pasar ¨

* * *

¨hayate no sabía dónde se encontraba carim, miraba por todos lados¨-_dios carim donde te metiste ¿Cómo puedes desaparecer tan rápido?_¨hayate estaba experimentando un sentimiento muy raro y nuevo para ella… la culpa , no dejaba de pensar que lo que había hecho fue un grave error y tenía la enorme necesidad de disculparse¨-_vamos hayate si no fue tan malo lo que hiciste… no no si fue horrible lo que hiciste pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?...¡argh estúpidos sentimientos de mierda!, ¡no los entiendo! _¨hayate no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había sentido culpable de nada y esta era la primera vez¨

¨por otro lado carim había caminado bastante, se encontró con un pequeño parque y aunque hacía mucho frio decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos, sus manos estaban muy heladas y su nariz junto con sus orejas tenían un color rojizo, el lugar estaba casi vacío solo había una leve neblina que rodeaba el lugar¨

-_no debí haber hecho eso _¨pensaba mientras miraba la mano con la cual le había golpeado , pero al recordar el rostro de la chica con la que estaba se le revolvía el estómago y una rabia enorme se apoderaba de ella… poso su mano sobre su estómago¨-_por favor carim no me digas que fue un arrebato de… ¡no!, hayate puede hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera y a la hora que quiera, además no soy nadie… solo uno más de sus estúpidos juegos… pero eso ya lo sabias ¿verdad? _¨se preguntó¨-_¿entonces?… ¿porque me molesta tanto? _¨carim tenía su cabeza echa un lio, y se sentía muy frustrada al no tener las respuestas y a la misma ves tenía miedo de saberlas¨

-te encontré ¨carim no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse ahí, a pesar de no voltear a ver, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sintió como se acercaba y se paraba en frente de ella, carim al tener la cabeza baja solo podía verle los pies¨

-vete ¨fue lo único que dijo, no quería verle la cara, tenía mucha vergüenza y aún estaba un poco molesta¨

-¡no! ¨grito, carim levanto la cabeza y vio una hayate que no conocía, tenía su pelo muy alborotado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y todavía se podía notar lo roja que estaba una¨-¡me golpeas y no sé por qué y lo que más me desespera es que me siento muy mal! ¨hayate parecía muy confundida y desesperada¨-¡tú haces que me desespere! ¨grito, carim se sorprendió mucho pero luego frunció el ceño¨

-¡nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este show si hubieras controlado tus hormonas! ¨grito mientras se paraba de golpe¨- ¡ósea por favor… enserio no puedes estar sin coquetearle a alguna chica! ¨hayate se sorprendió ¨-¡sé que todo esto es mentira… pero por lo menos te hubieras aguantado hasta que los padres de nanoha se hayan ido! ¨carim estaba muy enojada y hayate no sabía que decir¨

-yo…yo lo siento…¨decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y hacia una mueca¨- yo...no suelo pasar mucho tiempo con las chicas… son solo de una noche y después no las vuelvo a ver más... nunca he tenido una novia o una relación larga… asi que no sé cómo ser una novia o fingir ser una ya que nunca he tenido una ¨carim se sorprendio mucho con lo que decía hayate, no se esperaba eso ¨-así que… lo siento mucho ¨dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolcillos¨

-(suspiro)-yo también lo siento, no debí golpearte de esa manera ¨se disculpó carim¨

-ya me acostumbre a tus golpes así que no hay problema ¨dijo hayate con una sonrisa en su rostro, carim solo sonrió¨

-idiota ¨le dijo carim sonriendo¨

-lo se ¨hayate le sonriéndole de una manera muy especial y eso lo noto perfectamente carim¨-… pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¨pregunto¨

-no… lo sé, la verdad no quiero hacer nada

-ok ¨hayate saco su teléfono, oprimió varios botones y luego lo guardo¨-listo… ¡vámonos! ¨hayate grito mientras agarraba la mano de carim y la jalaba hacia delante¨

-es… ¡espera!, ¿Dónde vamos?

-sorpresa ¨le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía divertidamente, carim no dijo nada mas solo se dejó llevar ¨

* * *

¨por otro lado las chicas ya habían llegado a su destino que era el centro de la cuidad, donde se encontraban las tiendas más grandes, un parque turístico y muchas cosas más y a pesar del frio que hacía se podía notar que había bastante gente en este lugar¨

-y bien ¿dónde vamos primero? ¨pregunto miyuki¨

-¡yo quiero ir a ver el parque! ¨la madre de nanoha estaba muy contenta y emocionada¨-¡ven querido vamos! ¨grito mientras jalaba a su esposo¨-chao chicas nos vemos aquí luego de un rato ¨fate y subaru miraban muy sorprendidas como desaparecían entre la gente sin decir nada más¨

-¡bueno entonces yo me voy a las tiendas a mirar o comprar algo! ¨grito su hermana mientras desaparecía de la misma manera¨

-yo me voy por ahí ¨el hermano de nanoha era bastante raro y misterioso y despareció de la misma manera que su hermana y sus padres dejando a fate y subaru solas con nanoha y en un silencio bastante incomodo¨

-pip pip pip ¨sonó un teléfono llamando la atención te todas, fate busco en su bolsillo y saco su teléfono¨

-es un mensaje de hayate ¨dijo mientras lo leía y levantaba una ceja¨-dice que no se preocupen por carim y que no vendrán ¨termino de decir¨

-¿solo eso dice? ¨pregunto nanoha , fate solo asintió¨-bien , me alegró que carim esté bien ¨decía seria¨-…bueno yo me voy por ahí a ver algún lugar ¨dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, fate solo la miraba no podía creer que estuviera enojada aun pero aun así decidió seguirla¨

-_genial aún sigue molesta…_¨pensaba fate mientras la seguía, por otro lado subaru no sabía qué hacer, teana estaba al lado de ella y se veía que estaba igual su amiga¨

-ammm ¿estas enojada? ¨ok, fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar¨-_queee inteligente tu pregunta subaru _¨se decía mentalmente¨

-no ¨respondió seca para luego empezar a caminar ¨

-¡no es justo! ¨grito, teana se volteo un tanto sorprendida por el grito que pego esta¨-¡yo no hice nada malo como para que me ignores así! ¨subaru parecía un cachorrito abandonado injustamente, cosa que le causo bastante gracia a teana logrando que se mordiera los labios para no reírse en su cara¨

-yo no te ignoro y… pareces un cachorrito abandonado ¨le comento teana lo más seria que pudo¨

-si lo haces y no es mi culpa que me abandones injustamente ¨dijo haciendo pucheritos logrando que teana se sonrojara y empezara a reírse, era la primera vez que subaru veía reírse a teana de esa manera tan divertida y alegre¨-pero no importa ¨dijo , teana la miro extrañada y divertida¨-sabes … cuando abandonas a un perrito… no importa lo lejos que lo dejes de ti ¨subaru se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar al frente de ella¨- el buscara la forma de regresar contigo… aunque tú no lo quieras a tu lado ¨subaru miraba a teana con una sonrisa en su rostro¨

-puffjajaja ¨teana no podía aguantar la risa¨_-_no sé qué quisiste decir pero sonó muy gracioso y raro… eres una chica bastante rara ¨teana no sabía porque subaru causa unos efectos tan extravagantes en ella, subaru solo sonrió más ante las palabras ¨

- yo también lo creo ¨le dijo¨-ven vamos… quiero mostrarte algo ¨dijo tendiéndole la mano, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía si teana le fuera a responder el gesto pero todo esos nervios y miedos que tenía se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que teana gustosamente le respondió y con una sonrisa en su rostro¨

* * *

¨por otro lado fate no tenía la misma suerte de subaru o de hayate, nanoha parecía muy molesta, no la miraba y mucho menos le hablaba solo se la pasaba mirando las cosas de las tienda y lo que más le molestaba a fate es que no sabía el ¿Por qué?¨

-ya nanoha me vas a decir ¿porque tan mala onda conmigo? ¨fate se había aburrido de tanto seguirla y ni siquiera recibir una mirada¨-¡oye! ¨le grito al no recibir ninguna respuesta, nanoha se volteo y la miro muy fríamente ¨

-deja de seguirme ¿quieres? , me tienes aburrida ¨ok, nanoha estaba más mala leche que nunca ¨

-¡bien! ¨las forma en que nanoha le había hablado hizo que fate se sintiera muy mal y enojada ¨-¡me largo! ¨fate se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba dispuesta a caminar alguien la detiene agarrándola de brazo¨

-lo siento no quise decir eso ¨fate se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, nanoha no la miraba solo miraba el suelo¨

-suéltame ¨le dijo cortante¨

-¡no!...¨grito mirándola molesta¨-¡todo es tu culpa, es tu culpa que me haya enojado!, ¡por tu culpa, por tu estúpida sonrisa… a todas les sonríes igual que a mí! ¨nanoha no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y cuando lo hizo se puso muy roja, fate por otro lado se sorprendió mucho pero ahora todo estaba claro, fate entendió perfectamente porque se había molestado tanto, nanoha se había puesto celosa de las chicas con las que hablo en el autobús¨

-ammm...estas…¿celosa? ¨fate no pudo evitar sonreír¨

-¡no! ¨nanoha estaba muy roja y sabía perfectamente que aunque dijera que no sus anteriores palabras ya le habían delatado, fate la miraba muy divertidamente¨

-¿no?

-¡bueno si… pero es por tu culpa, por tu estúpido juego! ¨nanoha la miraba con una cara entre avergonzada y molesta¨¡si no... ¨pero no pudo continuar ya que fate la agarro de la cintura robándole un beso, nanoha se sorprendió un poco¨-¡¿qu..que crees que haces?! ¨nanoha se separó de fate más roja que nunca¨

-mmm pues creo que te bese ¿no? ¨le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba más su cintura y acercaba su rostro al de ella¨-_¿no te gusta cómo beso? _¨le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara¨

-_¡pero que engreída!_¨nanoha estaba un poco picada, fate le estaba tomando el pelo o eso era lo que creía ella¨-no, no me gusta como besas ¨fate solo sonrió más¨

-pues, las chicas con las que he estado, jamás se quejaban ¨respondió divertida¨-es mas siempre me decían lo bien que lo hacía ¨le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro¨

-seguramente besaban peor que tu ¨le dijo nanoha, algo le molesto de ese comentario e intentaba separarse de fate, pero esta no la dejaba¨-¡suéltame!

-jajajaja está bien ¨rio divertida mientras la soltaba¨-no volveré a besarte ¨nanoha la miraba con una ceja en alto¨-hare que te mueras por uno

-jajaja bueno, si tú lo dices ¨nanoha se reía de buena para luego empezar a caminar¨-_ja seguro moriré por uno de sus besos ni que besara tan bien_

-_haré que te mueras por uno_ ¨pensaba fate mientras seguía a nanoha¨

…..continuara

* * *

Ok .-. sí, me demore un "poco" pero todo fue culpa de mi madre, como saben yo estuve castigada y cuando mi madre me devolvió la compu mi inspiración se fue por el suelo y ya no me daban ni ganas de escribir D: …. Y aun no regresa (¡help me!), seré sincera en estos momentos tengo cero de inspiración (y por eso el capítulo está bien aburrido D':) pero de alguna manera hare que vuelva *°*/ hare todo mi esfuerzo

Gracias y bye bye u.u


End file.
